YUKI'S CHOICE
by Ririn Cross
Summary: "Kalau kau memang sudah tak menginginkanku. Lebih baik kau bunuh aku dengan tanganmu sendiri..." Zero mengangsurkan sebuah shotgun pada Yuki. Warning : Zero Bukan vampire, ZeroYuki
1. The Eyes

**~~~FANFICT~~~**

Disclaimer : Vampire KNIGHT…. © Matsuri Hino

Pairing : ZeroYuki,

Rate : T…. humor, gaje, roman…. Pokoknya gitu deh… .

Setting : Yuki, Zero dan Ichiru tidak selalu tinggal di asramanya.. mereka sering pulang ke rumah Kaien.. yang selalu di asrama adalah para siswa Night Class dan Day Class yang lain…

Warning : Beda ma cerita aslinya! Di cerita ini Zero bukan vampire! OOC, cerita gaje, alur campur aduk, misstypo bertebaran dimana-mana, dan segala hal yang perlu diperhatikan lainnya!

Selamat menikmati…… *emang makanan? Author dibantai*

THE EYES

Malam yang pekat, gelap menyelimuti muka bumi. Awan hitam berarak di langit kelam, tak kentara tapi seperti siap memangsa, menelan cahaya,sungguh mengerikan!

Seorang gadis kecil berlari sendirian. Tubuhnya gemetar, mencari perlindungan… !

Dari seberang sana tampak seringai mengerikan sesosok gelap. Monsterkah? Hantukah? Atau apa… tak mempedulikan itu, gadis mungil itu berlari, terus dan terus. Takut,, takut. Dia sangat takut dengan itu. Dia ingin menangis dan berteriak tapi tidak dilakukan, dia tahu hal itu akan semakin memperparah keadaan.

"Hosh hosh…." Gadis itu terengah,

Sial.. jalan buntu!

Sosok gelap itu terus mengejar,, kecepatannya luar biasa. Dan.. dia mencapainya!

Makhluk itu mendekat. Tenyata dia serupa manusia, bisa dibilang tampan tapi mengerikan. Taringnya keluar menampakkan deretan gigi yang runcing dan tajam siap memangsa.

Gadis itu sudah sampai pada batasnya. Dia pasrah.. 'Apa aku akan berakhir disini?' pikirnya dalam hati. Sambil menutup mata.. Dan akhirnya…

Terdengar bunyi hantaman keras dan percikan darah. Gadis itu memicingkan mata, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia lihat seseorang berdiri membelakanginya. Bukan! Hanya sesosok anak kecil yang rasanya seumuran dengan gadis itu yang berdiri berhadapan dengan vampire yang menyerang sang gadis. Dengan sebuah bunyi tembakan saja yang tepat terarah ke jantung vampire itu dan sosok yang mengerikan itupun terjatuh. Pemuda kecil itu menggalahkan vampire yang menyerang sang gadis kecil!

Sebelum bisa berdiri. Tiba-tiba semua terlihat gelap, gadis itu tertidur. Sangat dalam. Lebih tepatnya disebut pingsan. Tapi sebelumnya dia sempat melihat wajah sang penyelamatnya, yang juga berwajah cukup tampan tetapi dingin itu.

Di sisi lain tempat kejadian itu, tampak sesosok bayangan yang terlihat gagah. Siluetnya terlihat jelas begitu tampan dan mempesona, dia sosok bangsawan vampire kelas tertinggi a.k.a. pureblood yaitu Kaname Kuran. Entah kenapa dia hanya bersembunyi. Sebenarnya pemuda itu hendak menyelamatkan sang gadis kecil, tetapi keduluan oleh anak kecil pembawa pistol itu yang baru dia ketahui adalah vampire hunter dari klan Kiryuu, Zero Kiryuu.

~XXX~

Ketika membuka mata dia sudah berada dalam kehangatan selimut. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang hangat menyapanya..

"Kamu sudah sadar ya?" pria itu tersenyum sambil merapikan selimut gadis itu.

"Ehm.. iya. Tapi kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya sang gadis.

"Haha.. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukanmu tertidur di pojok jalan dengan keadaan yang.. ehm.. agak memprihatinkan," jelas pria itu agak berpikir.

Si gadis mengingat apa yang terjadi tapi terlihat gelap semua. Dia merintih karena pusing.

"Ukh.."

"Apa yang terjadi?" pria itu agak cemas..

"Tidak apa-apa," bantah gadis itu. Dengan sedikit tersenyum. Sungguh manis!

"Syukurlah. Beristirahatlah dulu." Pria itu menepuk pelan kepala sang gadis.

"Uhm iya, siapa namamu?" dia bertanya .

"Ehm… aku.. aku… tidak tahu." gadis itu terlihat murung

Melihatnya pria itu berucap, "Yuki,, kurasa nama itu nama yang bagus." Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

~~xxx~~

Yuki Cross gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun yang diangkat anak oleh Kaien Cross mantan Vampire Hunter professional dan sekarang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah Cross Academy.

Yuki yang selamat dari serangan vampire itu kini tinggal berdua dengan ayah angkatnya. Tetapi anehnya Yuki tidak ingat kejadian yang menimpanya itu, begitu pula dengan wajah penyelamatnya, dia benar-benar lupa. Saat akan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi Yuki akan merasakan pusing yang amat sangat. Karena itulah dia tidak merasakan trauma terhadap vampire karena tak ada sedikitpun bayangan tentang vampire terlintas dipikirannya.

Suatu hari Yuki pergi ke kota sendirian. Entah kenapa dirinya terdorong untuk pergi, padahal sudah dilarang oleh ayahnya karena dia khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya kalau keluar sendirian. Tapi karena Yuki keras kepala, dia diam-siam menyelinap ke luar saat ayahnya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Fuh…. Udara yang menyegarkan," ujar Yuki pada dirinya begitu keluar dari rumahnya yang besar itu.

"Hihi… maaf ya otou-san." Yuki terkikik pada dirinya sendiri.

Yuki berjalan-jalan di tengah kota. Banyak barang-barang dan mainan yang menarik hatinya. Tetapi dia hanya bisa melihat saja, karena tidak membawa uang.

"Ugh… seharusnya tadi aku meminta uang pada otou-san barang sedikit," gerutu Yuki pada dirinya sendiri.

Yuki tak sadar kalau dirinya telah berjalan jauh. Karena tanpa dia ketahui dia telah sampai di sebuah gang sempit dan gelap. Padahal hari masih siang, entah mengapa daerah gang itu terlihat suram. Yuki bergidik ngeri. Dia mau kembali, tetapi dihadapannya kini berdiri sesosok makhluk gelap dengan gigi runcing dan tajam. Bentuknya mirip manusia, tetapi tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga karena kalau diperhatikan malah mengerikan seperti monster. Yuki baru sadar kalau yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah Vampire! Berdasarkan ciri-ciri yang pernah ayahnya beritahu, vampire ini tergolong vampire level E, vampire paling ganas dan paling rendah tingkatannya.

Yuki tak bisa melarikan diri. Dia berusaha lari ke lorong suram itu. Tapi sayang, jalan buntu!

Gadis kecil itu mulai takut dan menangis. Vampire itu terus menggeram, ingin segera mendapatkan darah segar. Yuki tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, mulutnya tak bisa mengeluarkan suara untuk meminta tolong. Gadis kecil itu hanya bisa meringkuk di pojokan dengan menutup matanya. Vampire itu mendekat, dan mengarahkan cakarnya yang tajam untuk mencabik Yuki dan…..

Diam.. tak ada suara..

Yuki sadar ada yang aneh. Kemudian dia membuka mata, di dapatinya sesosok pemuda rupawan tengah berhadapan dengan vampire itu. Tiba-tiba vampire itu terjatuh, tak bernyawa dan mengeluarkan banyak darah dari leher dan jantungnya yang berlubang. Yuki menatap kejadian yang menakjubkan itu dengan mata membulat sempurna.

Pemuda yang menolongnya tersebut mengulurkan tangannya yang sudah dia bersihkan dari darah si vampire itu. Yuki hanya bisa menyambut uluran tangan yang dingin itu. Tak sengaja Yuki melihat sepasang taring di gigi pemuda itu, taring yang sama dengan vampire. Karena penasaran Yuki kecil pun menyentuhnya, dan benar saja itu taring. Yuki terpekik ngeri, dia melepaskan genggaman tangan sang penolongnya itu.

Penolongnya itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ayo.. kuantar pulang. Jangan takut, aku tak akan menggigitmu," ujar pemuda itu.

Yuki menurut saja karena tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Tetapi Yuki menjaga jarak dari pemuda itu. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang agak lama, akhirnya mereka tiba di depan rumah Kaien Cross. Kaien sudah menunggu Yuki dengan cemas. Begitu melihat anaknya pulang, Kaien langsung memeluk Yuki.

"Yuki…!"

"Otou-san…!" Yuki menyambut pelukan ayahnya. Sekarang dia dalam gendongan hangat ayah angkatnya itu. Kaien memicingkan matanya memandang sosok pemuda di samping Yuki.

"Kaname?" Kaien menyapa pemuda itu. Sepertinya Kaien telah mengenal pemuda bernama Kaname Kuran itu.

"Iya.. tuan Cross," jawab Kaname masih dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Silahkan masuk," Kaien mempersilakan Kaname masuk, dan kemudian membiarkan Yuki menghambur ke kamarnya. Kaname menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Yuki. Kaien memperhatikan dengan seksama. Rupanya benar, darah Yuki diincar oleh kebanyakan vampire. Kemudian Kaien memberi sebuah penawaran pada Kaname.

"Kaname.. Apa kau mau bersekolah di Night Class Cross Academy?" Tanya Kaien langsung.

"Cross Academy?" Kaname masih belum tahu maksud Kaien.

"Iya.. agar setiap saat kau bisa melindungi Yuki," jelas Kaien. Kaien tahu, selama ini Kaname terus mengawasi Yuki. Tetapi Kaien pura-pura tidak tahu. Selain itu Kaien juga penasaran dengan asal-usul Yuki yang masih menjadi misteri baginya.

"Anda tahu kan itu sangat berisiko?" Kaname bertanya menuntut penjelasan lagi.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kurasa ini akan jadi hal menarik," terang Kaien.

Kaname hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku tahu kau bisa mengendalikan mereka dengan mudah Kaname. Kau adalah pemimpin mereka," lanjut Kaien.

Kaname hanya mengangkat bahu, dan akhirnya bersuara.

"Ya.. baiklah. Kurasa bisa menambah pengetahuan kami."

Kemudian Kaname berpamitan.

Semenjak itu Kaname sering mengunjungi Yuki. Yuki yang semula takut kini mulai senang bersama Kaname. Yuki merasa nyaman karena perlakuan Kaname yang begitu istimewa padanya.

~~XXX~~

Tak berapa lama setelah kejadian itu. Tiba-tiba Kaien pulang membawa dua orang pemuda kecil berambut keperakan. Mereka seumuran dengan Yuki. Keduanya terlihat kusut dan tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Sepertinya mereka berdua kembar, tentu saja karena wajah mereka mirip. Hanya bedanya yang satu memasang wajah dingin, yang satunya agak tersenyum saat melihat Yuki.

"Otou-san.. Mereka siapa?" Tanya Yuki agak kaget melihat kondisi kedua pemuda di depannya itu.

"Dia Zero Kiryuu." Kaien menunjuk pemuda kecil yang berekspresi dingin.

"Dan dia Ichiru Kiryuu." Kaien menunjuk pemuda kecil yang sedang tersenyum.

"Keluarga mereka di serang vampire. Rawatlah mereka Yuki," jelas Kaien pada Yuki.

Yuki hanya menggangguk. Tetapi ketika melihat dan bertatapan dengan pemuda bernama Zero itu Yuki merasa pernah melihatnya. Ketika Yuki mencoba mengingat, tetapi tak ada hasil. Entah kenapa Yuki merasa pemuda itu menarik hatinya. *cie.. kecil-kecil udah gituan.. author dihajar Yuki*

Pemuda kecil bernama Zero itu hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Yuki. Begitu pula Ichiru. Yuki merawat mereka dengan telaten. Tak ada perubahan atau ekspresi lain yang ditunjukkan Zero kecuali pandangan dingin. Yuki hanya bisa tersenyum padanya, tidak bisa mengobrol banyak dengan pemuda itu. Sementara si Ichiru malah terlihat ramah tetapi sama saja tidak bisa diajak ngobrol. 'Mereka berdua pendiam,' batin Yuki.

Dua kembar itu tinggal di rumah Kaien Cross, Yuki tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Tetapi dia terus berusaha agar Zero mau lebih bersikap kekeluargaan kepadanya dan Kaien. Sementara Ichiru, dia sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri.

Ekspresi Zero berubah ketika berhadapan dengan Kaname. Saat itu Kaname sedang mengunjungi Yuki. Tiba-tiba saja Zero telah mengambil pistol miliknya dan bermaksud menarik pelatuk pistol yang selama ini terus dia bawa. Katanya itu pistol warisan keluarganya. Pistol itu tepat dia arahkan kepada Kaname. Tetapi Yuki menghalanginya. Zero hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali ke kamarnya. Berbeda dengan Zero, hanya pandangan nanar yang ditunjukkan Ichiru pada Kaname.

~~XXX~~

Enam tahun kemudian….

"Zero! Cepat bangun!" Yuki berusaha membangunkan Zero yang masih terbaring malas di ranjangnya.

"Apa sih! Berisik!" Zero menanggapi sambil melempar bantal ke Yuki.

"Kyaaa….." teriak Yuki. Hampir saja dia jatuh terjengkang tetapi ada tangan yang menangkapnya.

Begitu membuka mata wajah Yuki dan Zero telah berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak yang cukup amat dekat. Yuki blushing. Sementara Zero masih menampakkan ekspresi dingin seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba saja kepala Zero terjatuh ke dada Yuki. *Wuo..ini bukan rated M, jadi jangan mikir mesum ya! Author digampar*

Seketika itu juga wajah Yuki langsung berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ze.. Zero.. A.. pa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yuki tergagap, dia malu setengah mati. Tak ada jawaban. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengkuran halus. Padahal Yuki sudah mulai berpikir macam-macam tadi. Tiga buah tanda siku-siku muncul di sudut kepala Yuki.

"Dasar… Sapi!"

~~XXX~~

"Yuki, mana Zero?" Tanya Kaien sambil mengoleskan mentega pada rotinya sambil duduk santai di depan meja makan.

Yuki turun dengan senyuman yang cerah. Di belakangnya ada Zero yang terlihat kusut dan babak belur.

"Eh? Zero kenapa?" Kaien kaget melihat keadaan anak angkat laki-lakinya itu.

Iya, kepala Zero benjol-benjol, rambut acak-acakan dan kemeja tidurnya koyak.

"Itu.. ayam!" sahut Zero sekenanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Yuki. Yuki yang merasa di tunjuk-tunjuk cuek saja.

"Ba… Baiklah, kau siap-siap dulu sana," perintah Kaien sambil melirik ngeri ke arah Yuki. Anak perempuanya itu jadi sadis kalau bersama Zero. Yuki masih tetap cuek.

Suasana pagi seperti ini sudah biasa bagi Kaien.

Sesosok pemuda tampan, berambut keperakan sebahu berjalan menuruni tangga telah memakai setelan seragam sekolah Cross Academy Day Class warna hitam lengkap dengan segala atributnya. Dia segera menghampiri meja makan.

"Pagi otou-san, pagi Yuki-chan," sapa pemuda itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Pagi Ichiru!" jawab Kaien dengan semangat.

"Pagi Ichiru-kun," balas Yuki dengan tersenyum.

"Mana Zero-niisan?" Tanya pemuda itu yang ternyata Ichiru.

"Dia sedang bersiap-siap," jawab Yuki sekenanya. Ichiru melirik ayahnya ingin mendapat penjelasan. Kaien hanya mengangkat bahu. Ichiru tersenyum, dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Tiap pagi kakaknya dan Yuki memang selalu bertengkar.

Sesosok pemuda dengan wajah dan rupa yang sama –tampan– tetapi potongan rambutnya lebih pendek dari Ichiru berjalan menuju ke meja makan. Pemuda itu juga telah mengenakan seragam Day Classnya lengkap dengan atribut, hanya saja jasnya tidak dia kancingkan sehingga membuat kemeja putih yang di dalamnya terlihat.

"Pagi Nii-san," sapa Ichiru mendahului kakaknya bicara. Biasanya memang begitu.

"Pagi." Zero menjawab dengan malas.

Kemudian mereka makan dalam diam. Yuki yang selesai duluan segera menyambar tasnya. Dia masih sebal saat melihat Zero. Pemuda itu tak berperasaan pikirnya. Bagaimanaa tidak? Tiba-tiba saja tadi pagi Zero jatuh tertidur di dadanya, memangnya bantal?

"Yuki-chan.. kenapa tidak berangkat sama Zero dan Ichiru?" Tanya ayahnya sebelum Yuki pergi.

Tapi Yuki tak menjawab, dia segera menghilang dibalik pintu. Begitu Kaien berbalik untuk menyelesaikan sarapannya dia tidak mendapati Zero di kursinya.

"Zero mana?" Tanya Kaien kaget.

"Sudah berangkat. Mungkin menyusul Yuki-chan," jawab Ichiru santai

~~XXX~~

"Huh… Zero menyebalkan! Dasar Zero ga berperasaan!" gerutu Yuki sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah. Di jalan itu Yuki terus merutuki Zero. Zero yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya cuek saja.

"Dadaku kan bukan bantal!" Yuki mengumpat lebih keras.

"Memang bukan, hanya papan irisan," sahut Zero sambil berjalan mensejajari Yuki. Mendengar komentar Zero itu Yuki meledak lagi. Dia akan memukul Zero tetapi malah tersandung batu karena tak memperhatikan depannya. Yuki jatuh terduduk, lututnya berdarah. Zero yang baru menyadari itu langsung berjongkok dihadapan Yuki dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidaak! Aku bisa sendiri!" Yuki menepis tangan Zero dan mencoba berdiri. Tapi pergelangan kakinya juga sakit, ternyata dia terkilir. Tubuh Yuki limbung, Zero yang di sampingnya tidak tinggal diam. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menggendong Yuki dengan Brydal Style menuju sekolahnya dan lebih tepatnya ruang UKS. Yuki blushing atas perlakuan Zero itu. Seluruh mata menatap mereka.

Dari Moondorm juga terlihat kejadian itu. Moondorm, asrama bagi siswa Night Class yang sejatinya adalah vampire. Dari jendela tampak siluet dua orang yang memperhatikan kejadian itu. Salah satunya menyeringai mengerikan.

~~XXX~~

BRAKK…

Zero menendang pintu UKS.

"Zero.,. bisa pelan sedikit tidak sih!" bentak Yuki.

"Cerewet!" Zero segera mencari kotak P3K. Setelah dia menemukannya dia langsung mengobati luka Yuki dan membalutnya. Yuki hanya menurut saja. Tapi pandangan matanya tak lepas dari Zero yang masih saja serius mengobati lukanya. Yuki tersenyum geli. Zero menyadari itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Tidak apa-apa… hanya lucu saja," jawab Yuki masih terkikik.

"Lucu? Apanya?" Zero malah bingung.

"Itu, Zero. Aku terluka sedikit saja kau sudah panik begini, bagaimana kalau aku terluka parah dan bahkan mati," goda Yuki. Zero segera melempar deathglare pada Yuki. Tapi Yuki cuek saja.

"Jangan pernah bilang begitu. Aku takkan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu," jelas Zero dengan ekspresi serius. Yuki langsung bungkam, tidak pernah dia melihat Zero berbicara seserius ini.

Kemudian Zero menggandeng Yuki berjalan menuju kelas. Yuki mengikutinya dengan muka memerah, karena dilihatnya banyak siswa yang memandangnya. Saat di lorong menuju kelas yang melewati ruang kepala sekolah, Zero dan Yuki berpapasan dengan Kaname.

"Pagi Yuki, pagi Kiryuu," sapa Kaname kepada Yuki dan Zero.

"Pagi… Ka.. Kaname-senpai!" jawab Yuki tergagap karena tiba-tiba bertemu dengan senior yang dikaguminya itu sekaligus penyelamat hidupnya.

"Hn," hanya itu balasan Zero pada Kaname. Selain itu Zero malah lebih mengeratkan genggamannya pada Yuki.

"Yuki.. kakimu kenapa?" Tanya Kaname begitu melihat kaki Yuki di perban.

"oh.. ehm..itu tadi aku terjatuh," jawab Yuki sambil tersipu. Kaname hendak berlutut memegang kaki Yuki yang terluka. Sekilas Zero melihat mata coklat kemerahan Kaname berkilat merah semerah darah. Zero langsung menjauhkan Yuki dari Kaname.

"Maaf Kuran-senpai, kami harus segera ke kelas." Zero kemudian menarik Yuki untuk segera mengikutinya.

"Ma.. Maaf Kaname-senpai." Yuki meminta maaf sebelum mereka berbelok ke kelas.

~~XXX~~

"Fuh..sulit juga," gumam Kaname pada diri sendiri selepas kepergian Zero dan Yuki.

Tiba-tiba dari arah sebaliknya ada yang memanggil Kaname. Kaname menoleh.

"Kaname-sama!" Seorang gadis berperawakan bak model dengan rambut pirang pucat panjang dan berparas cantik itu menghampiri Kaname.

"Ada apa Ruka?" Tanya Kaname.

"Kami mencium bau darah. Yang lain masih bisa menahannya, tetapi sepertinya Aidou-sama mulai mengamuk," jelas perempuan yang bernama Ruka itu. Kaname segera melangkah menuju asrama, diikuti Ruka.

Kaname melemparkan pil darah pada masing-masing vampire di asrama itu. Shiki Senri, Akatsuki Kain, Rima Touya dan Seiren segera meminumnya. Disusul dengan Ruka Souen dan Maria Kurenai. Sedangkan Ichijou Takuma, wakil leader asrama hanya bersikap biasa saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Aneh sekali, sikapnya tidak seperti vampire tetapi malah cenderung ceria seperti manusia.

"Dimana Aidou?" Tanya Kaname pada semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kaname-sama, dia ada di kamarnya," jelas Ichijou.

"Baiklah. Kalian semua bisa pergi tidur lagi. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya." Kaname memberi perintah kepada seluruh vampire di asrama itu. Yang lain hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah leadernya.

Cklek…

Suara pintu dibuka.

Aidou yang sedang mengginggil dengan mata merah darahnya melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dia bermaksud menyerang siapa saja yang masuk. Tetapi dia urungkan niatnya begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

Aidou tak beranjak dari bednya. Kaname dan Ichijou masuk. Karena mereka berdualah yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi di asrama mereka. Mereka melihat keadaan Aidou yang kacau, matanya merah semerah darah dan berkilat-kilat menandakan kehausan yang sangat dari seorang makhluk penghisap darah. Cakar-cakarnya yang tajam, muncul apabila jiwa vampirenya bangkit.

Kaname menghampiri Aidou. Aidou agak berjengit, dia takut akan di hukum oleh leadernya itu yang seorang pureblood. Ichijou hanya berdiri di dekat pintu mengawasi.

"Aidou.." panggil Kaname pelan. Aidou tetap tak bergeming.

"Ichijou.. kelihatannya dia buruk. Sudah berapa lama dia tak minum darah?" Tanya Kaname pada Ichijou.

"Setahuku sudah setahun Kaname-sama," jawab Ichijou santai.

"Hm..cukup lama juga." Kaname manggut-manggut. Ichijou tahu maksud ketuanya itu. Diapun keluar kamar Aidou dan membiarkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

*Warning : not yaoi…! hanya sedikit gigit-menggigit ala vampire*

"Kaname-sama.. Maafkan saya," ujar Aidou dengan suara agak berat dari biasanya.

Kaname hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia menyingkapkan kerah bajunya untuk menyiapkan lehernya yang jenjang itu agar mudah dihisap.

"Eh?" Aidou terbelalak. Dia tak sampai berpikir kalau ketuanya itu akan memberikan darah untuknya. Tetapi keterkejutannya segera sirna, rasa haus dan nafsulah yang memenuhi dirinya saat ini. Tanpa diberi aba-aba Aidou langsung menggigit leher Kaname itu. Menghisap darah sebanyak-banyaknya agar rasa haus dan dahaganya segera hilang. Sementara itu Kaname hanya bisa mendesah, menikmati sensasi gigitan Aidou yang hanya bisa dirasakan olehnya yang vampire itu. Rasa nikmat ketika digigit dan saat menggigit hanya bisa dirasakan kaum vampire. Meskipun darah vampire dihisap banyak, darah itu tak akan pernah habis karena akan terus teregenerasi dalam tubuh vampire. Dengan cepat kaum vampire dapat membentuk sel-sel darah baru. Tak ada kata animea dalam kamus vampire. Yang ada hanya rasa haus akan darah. Karena darah adalah minuman pokok bagi kaumnya. Dehidrasi darah *?*

Setelah cukup akhirnya Aidou melepaskan gigitannya dari Kaname. Dia menghapus sisa darah yang ada di mulutnya dengan cepat. Sementara Kaname menyeka darah yang masih keluar dari lehernya, dan dengan kekuatan Kaname yang pureblood luka gigitan itu segera menutup.

"Te…terima kasih Kaname-sama," Aidou berterima kasih sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kini dia telah terlihat seperti Aidou yang biasanya, mata hitamnya rambut pirang dan kuku yang rapi. Wajahnya juga tidak semengerikan tadi tetapi telah berubah ceria dan terlihat tampan seperti Aidou yang biasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kaname santai.

"Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Aidou membungkuk lagi.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting jangan sampai kau berniat menyerang Yuki lagi ya," lanjut Kaname dengan gayanya yang elegan.

"Ng? Ba.. Baik Kaname-sama" Aidou terlonjak. Kaname tahu kalau dia mengincar Yuki? Bau darah Yuki tercium sangat menggoda. Makanya dia tidak bisa menahan lagi ketika mencium baunya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Darah Kaname yang dia rasakan juga sangat nikmat, lebih nikmat dari darah vampire lain. Maklumlah Kaname kan golongan vampire keturunan darah murni dari keluarga Kuran yang sangat disegani seluruh kalangan vampire. Tentu saja darahnya nikmat. Tetapi anehnya, darah Kaname yang dia rasakan itu juga sama dengan rasa dan aroma dari darah milik Yuki. Aidou pernah merasakannya dulu waktu Yuki terluka saat patroli sebagai guardian. Untung saja waktu itu Zero segera datang menghentikannya.

"Fuh… Bagus," jawab Kaname singkat kemudian dia segera beranjak dan keluar dari kamar Aidou. Aidou masih terbengong-bengong dibuatnya.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. FUCKING DAY!

CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!

Maaf ya lama~

Ini balasan reviewnya^^ :

- Haruka Ana Kiryu : makasih ya reviewnya Haruka-san^^ hehe, memang sih Zero kerenan jadi vampire tapi di fict ini Zero akan punya kekuatan istimewa lain.

Jadi dibaca saja ya. Ririn tidak punya stok darah banyak, jadi Haruka-san ke PMI saja ya.. =) Ini update^^

- Farore Rayzes : makasih udah dibilang bagus ya Farore^^. Aduh, kenapa bisa menggebu-gebu?0.o

Ini udah update XD silahkan membaca =)

- Yuki : maaf ya yuki, tidak bisa update cepat. Tetapi ini sudah update sekarang^^

Hehe, belum romantis ya? Nanti diusahakan lebih romantis^^

- runavi higesa : salam kenal juga runavi higesa, tetapi saya ririn^^a

Makasih banyak juga untuk favenya *hug runa*

Wah, ririn tidak menyangka bisa berpengaruh seperti itu. Tetapi ini suatu hal yang bagus!

Iya, di chapter ini ada slight Yuki X Aidou. Selamat membaca, ini updatenya ^^

OK.. HAPPY READING!

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Pairing :**

**ZeroYuki slight AidouYuki**

**Author :**

**Ririn Kiseki**

**Warning :**

**OOC, Zero bukan Vampire**

**Chapter 2 :**

**::Fucking Day::**

* * *

Cross Academy

Cross Academy adalah sekolah yang penuh misteri. Sekolah ini membagi kelasnya jadi 2 bagian, yaitu Day Class dan Night Class. Day Class memulai pelajarannya pada pagi hari. Setelah itu terjadilah pergantian kelas dengan Night Class pada sore hari menjelang petang. Dan anehnya pada saat Night Class sudah mulai turun, para siswa dan siswi Day Class harus selalu berada di asramanya dan tidak diijinkan keluar.

Sekolah elit yang unik ini, didirikan dan dikepalai oleh Kaien Cross. Kaien Cross sebenarnya Vampire Hunter legendaris, tetapi entah karena alasan apa dia kemudian memilih berhenti dan menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah di Cross Academy. Dia punya impian untuk menyatukan vampire dengan manusia karena itu dia membangun sekolah ini.

Day Class terdiri atas murid-murid kelas biasa. Sedangkan Night Class terdiri dari siswa yang mempunyai sisi istimewa. Night Class berisi siswa dan siswi yang tampan dan cantik mempesona. Sesungguhnya bukan itu saja yang membedakan antara Day Class dan Night Class. Ada satu jurang besar dan sangat berbahaya diantara keduanya. Karena sesungguhnya Night Class itu adalah kelas yang berisi makhluk penghisap darah. Mereka sejatinya adalah vampire. Dengan ketuanya Kaname Kuran, pureblood vampire. Kemudian wakil ketuanya adalah Ichijou Takuma, vampire golongan bangsawan. Serta vampire yang lain seperti Aidou Hanabusa, Shiki Senri, Rima Touya, Ruka Souen, Akatsuki Kain, Seiren, dan Maria Kurenai.

Identitas Night Class sebagai vampire harus dirahasiakan dari umum. Ini untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Maka dari itu dibentuklah guardian sekolah Cross Academy untuk menjaga kerahasiaan identitas para vampire itu. Mereka adalah Yuki Cross dan Zero Kiryuu, anak angkat Kaien Cross sekaligus orang yang paling dipercaya oleh Kaien.

~XXX~

Dengan santainya Ichiru berjalan menuju sekolah. Dia tidak mengerti, tapi rasanya hari ini dia begitu malas untuk ke sekolah.

"Apa sebaiknya aku bolos saja ya?" gumam Ichiru pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir akhirnya adik kembar Zero itupun tidak jadi melakukan aksi membolosnya, dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sekolah.

Akhirnya pemuda berambut keperakan yang panjangnya sebahu itu kini telah memasuki area sekolahnya dengan langkah mantap. Tiba-tiba…

BRUKKK

Ada yang menabraknya dari arah samping.

"Aduh!" lalu terdengar suara rintihan seorang gadis. Ichiru yang juga agak limbung karena tabrakan tadi langsung segera sadar dan menengok ke arah gadis itu. Dilihatnya seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang keunguan sedang merintih kesakitan dan terduduk di tanah. Refleks Ichiru mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Si gadis langsung menerima uluran tangan itu. Dan pada saat itu juga Ichiru baru sadar kalau gadis itu mengenakan seragam Night Class. Dia Vampire! Setelah menyadari itu Ichiru cepat-cepat melepaskan uluran tangannya. Gadis itu menatap Ichiru dengan heran. Tadi pemuda itu terlihat begitu ramah, tetapi sekarang ada ekspresi lain yang terlihat dari pancaran mata Ichiru, semacam sorot kebencian.

"Maria!" Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara memanggil. Gadis berambut ungu itu langsung menengok ke asal suara.

"Kau jangan lari-lari, apalagi ini masih pagi. Seharusnya kita ada di asrama," tegur Ichijou. Maria hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap Ichiru.

"Terima kasih," ujar gadis yang bernama Maria itu sambil tersenyum dan segera pergi. Ichijou menatap aneh kejadian tadi. Maria Kurenai mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Ichiru Kiryuu? Setahunya gadis angkuh itu tidak pernah melontarkan kata-kata itu.

"Eh, Kiryuu-kun. Maaf ya telah membuat keributan pagi-pagi begini," ujar Ichijou seraya membungkuk dan berlalu pergi mengikuti arah Maria menghilang.

Tangan Ichiru terkepal, dia masih belum bisa melupakan kebenciannya terhadap vampire. Karena vampire hidupnya jadi begini. Hancur, rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Ichiru memegangi lehernya dan di balik lehernya itu tercetak sebuah tanda.

~XXX~

"Zero lepas! Sakit tahu!" tegur Yuki. Dia merintih karena Zero menyeretnya begitu saja dari tempat Kaname. Tidak masalah soal ketidaksopanan Zero ketika berhadapan dengan Kaname, tetapi yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah tangan Yuki jadi sakit karena cengkraman erat Zero. Zero yang baru menyadarinya langsung melepaskan cengkramannya. Yuki langsung meraih tangannya yang sakit tadi, dan menggosoknya pelan.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" Tanya Yuki masih sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Zero dingin sambil memalingkan mukanya. Ini membuat Yuki semakin penasaran dan gadis itu langsung meraih kepala Zero agar menghadapnya.

"Jawab aku, Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yuki sekali lagi sambil menatap Zero. Dia agak berjinjit karena tinggi Zero yang melampauinya, meskipun kini Zero juga dalam posisi membungkuk karena sedang ditarik paksa.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Zero lagi. Dia tidak tahan dengan posisi seperti ini dan berniat memalingkan mukanya lagi tapi ditahan Yuki. Tatapan dari bola mata Yuki seakan menyedotnya menuju alam bawah sadar jika dia memandang bola mata gadis itu. Makanya pemuda itu lebih memilih tidak menatap langsung Yuki pada matanya yang coklat kemerahan indah itu. Entah sejak kapan hal itu terjadi, Zero tidak mengetahuinya dengan pasti.

"Oke. Lalu kenapa kau bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu pada Kaname-senpai?" Tanya Yuki lagi menuntut jawaban sambil masih memegang kedua pipi Zero dengan tangan mungilnya.

Kaname? Pikiran Zero langsung menjadi geram. Vampire itu membuatnya jengkel.

"Zero! Jawab aku!" Yuki menegaskan dengan agak membentak. Pemuda bermata violet itu tak segera merespon. Dan akhirnya lepaslah sentuhan lembut dari tangan Yuki. Yuki sudah tidak tahan dan berniat pergi. Tetapi pergelangan tangannya yang lain ditangkap oleh Zero. Gadis itu segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pemuda violet itu dengan tatapan heran sekaligus penuh amarah.

"Kau lihat tadi. Matanya berkilat-kilat merah. Seperti akan memakanmu," jawab Zero. Yuki sedikit berjengit. Tapi tak lama setelahnya seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak usah khawatir Zero," balas gadis itu. Ternyata Zero mengkhawatirkannya! Yuki kemudian segera mengenggam tangan Zero dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Zero menurut saja.

~XXX~

Sore Hari…

Waktunya pergantian kelas antara Day Class dengan Night Class. Gerbang telah dibuka dan keluarlah para siswa Night Class yang melangkah dengan anggun dan elegan. Mereka kelihatan bersinar dengan seragam warna putihnya itu, dan juga karena aura mereka memang memancarkan sesuatu yang lain yang dapat menarik hati manusia. Tetapi diantara siswa Night Class yang sedang turun itu tidak tampak adanya sang leader, Kaname Kuran.

"Ugh! Kembalilah kalian ke asrama!" teriak Yuki masih mencoba menghalangi para siswi yang memaksa masuk untuk melihat para siswa Night Class.

Yuki kewalahan menghadapi ini. Aksi dorong-mendorong tak terhindarkan, teriakan histeris dari para siswi terdengar memekakkan telinganya. Tetapi Yuki harus bertahan. Setidaknya sampai Zero datang dia harus dapat menangani situasi ini.

'Kemana sih si bodoh itu!' rutuk Yuki dalam hati. Lalu tiba-tiba ada sebuah dorongan keras yang menghantam tubuh mungil Yuki itu. Kakinya yang terluka terhantam sebuah benda tumpul yang keras, seperti kena pukulan seribu palu rasanya. Yuki pikir dia akan terjatuh ke tanah, akan tetapi tidak karena tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang menangkap tubuhnya.

Setelah membuka matanya, didapatinya sesosok pemuda tampan sedang menyunggingkan senyum padanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kini tengah menopang tubuh Yuki yang hampir jatuh.

"Aidou-senpai!" seru Yuki panik. Dia buru-buru berdiri. Tetapi kakinya masih terasa nyeri akibat luka jatuh tadi pagi dan kelihatannya semakin parah. Bahkan bagian pergelangan kakinya kelihatannya malah terkilir. Yuki hanya meringis menahan sakit. Aidou yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengernyit.

"Yuki-chan, kau kenapa?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok Aidou-senpai. Terima kasih," jawab Yuki seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Kelihatannya tidak begitu, apa kau terluka?" Tanya pemuda kuning itu lagi kepada Yuki. Matanya kemudian mengawasi bagian lutut Yuki yang dibalut kain kasa.

"Tidak kok," jawab Yuki.

"Itu luka tadi pagi Aidou-senpai, sekarang sudah baikan," dusta Yuki ketika melihat arah pandangan mata Aidou tertuju pada lukanya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya masih ragu.

"I..iya," jawab Yuki agak tergagap. Dia berbohong lagi! Aidou kemudian tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala Yuki. Pipi Yuki agak sedikit memerah karena diperlakukan seperti itu.

Yuki tak menyadari bahwa ada hawa membunuh yang sedang mengintainya. Tepat sekali! Para fans Aidou tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi. 'Tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Idol-senpai selain kami' itu slogan dari fansclub Aidou. Berarti Yuki harus bersiap untuk suatu kemungkinan terburuk nantinya karena berada dekat-dekat dengan Aidou.

Tiba-tiba kerumunan siswa dan siswi Day Class yang berisik itu segera terdiam setelah melihat siapa yang datang. Seorang pemuda berambut pendek keperakan melangkah dengan tatapan sedingin es dan aura membunuh yang lebih besar dari para fansclub Aidou. Para siswa dan siswi yang ada di sana hanya bisa diam, ada pula yang merasa takut.

Segera dia raih Yuki dan dia jauhkan dari hadapan Aidou. Yuki agak terkejut karena perlakuan yang tiba-tiba itu. Kini tubuhnya sudah berada dibalik tubuh pemuda berambut keperakan itu yang tentunya adalah Zero.

Zero melemparkan tatapan sinis kepada Aidou. Aidou hanya tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan itu. Senyum itu langsung saja membuat gadis-gadis pingsan karena terpesona.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Zero dingin pada Aidou.

"Aku? Apa maksudmu Kiryuu-kun?" Aidou bertanya balik kepada Zero.

"Zero! Sudahlah!" bentak Yuki. Kemudian Zero segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yuki.

"Kau juga, hati-hati donk!" Zero gantian membentak Yuki.

"A..apa?" Mata Yuki mengerjap, pikirannya masih loading.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, ok!" tambah Zero.

"Ini salahmu bodoh, harusnya kau membantuku. Kenapa terlambat!" balas Yuki lagi setelah tersadar. Kelihatannya pertengkaran antar guardian akan segera dimulai. Para siswa dan siswi Day Class yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrop. Sedangkan para siswa Night Class tetap stay cool di tempat mereka berdiri karena mereka belum dapat masuk ke kelas melihat situasi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk saat ini.

Sebelum pertengkaran berlanjut tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan mereka.

"Sudah cukup Yuki-chan, Kiryuu-kun. Kelihatannya kami harus segera bergegas," ujar sebuah suara yang terdengar lembut itu. Yuki dan Zero langsung mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Mereka mendapati Kaname Kuran yang telah berdiri tepat di depan mereka.

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuki terbelalak karena Kaname datang tiba-tiba. Kaname hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yuki.

"Benar juga," gumam Zero pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian segera saja Zero menarik tangan Yuki ke arah kerumunan siswa Day Class yang menghalangi jalan. Tugas mereka sebagai guardian harus segera diselesaikan dengan segera.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekati Yuki," ujar Kaname setengah berbisik tepat di samping Aidou. Meski itu sebuah bisikan, tetapi Aidou dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Maafkan saya Kaname-sama," jawab Aidou singkat. Kaname kemudian melewati pemuda itu dengan langkah tegap yang anggun tanpa memberikan respon atas jawaban pemuda kuning itu.

'Tetapi tidak bisa. Karena dia gadis yang menarik,' batin Aidou kemudian melangkah pergi mengikuti siswa Night Class yang lain.

~XXX~

"Aduh!" Yuki mengeluh. Dia meringis menahan sakit sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Tadi setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai guardian tak sengaja dia terjatuh lagi dan lututnya terbentur sisi lancip dan keras sebuah batu.

'Hari yang sial', gerutu Yuki dalam hati. Lukanya semakin parah kini. Untung saja hari ini tidak ada tugas patroli karena Night Class hanya sebentar untuk pembelajarannya malam ini.

"Berhenti merintih seperti itu Yuki," celetuk Zero tiba-tiba. Sudah sejak tadi dia mendengar Yuki mengeluh kesakitan. Pemuda itu kini tengah merawat luka Yuki setelah sampai di rumah. Lututnya yang tadi terluka dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah kini terbuka lagi. Kelihatannya luka itu melebar, darahnya semakin banyak. Dan begitu menyentuhnya tiba-tiba tangan Zero menegang. Hangat dan berbau anyir, itulah darah. Zero tidak melanjutkan aktivitasnya, dia terduduk lemas dan agak menggigil.

"Zero," paggil Yuki begitu melihat perubahan sikap Zero itu. Dan Yuki tahu apa penyebabnya setelah melihat darah menetes dari kakinya.

Zero tentunya telah menyentuh darahnya dari luka yang terbuka itu. Setidaknya tidak akan begini seandainya Zero hanya mengobatinya seperti biasa tanpa menyentuhnya langsung. Kalau hanya melihat darah saja Zero tak akan seperti ini. Tetapi begitu menyentuh darah, pemuda itu akan langsung berubah. Ini mungkin karena trauma masa lalu.

Dengan segera Yuki langsung membebat lukanya sendiri asal-asalan. Dia khawatir dengan keadaan Zero. Rasa sakit dan nyeri yang dia rasakan tadi telah sirna entah kemana. Lalu didudukkannya Zero di sofa menggantikan posisinya yang tadi ada di sana. Dihapusnya bekas darah yang ada di tangan Zero dengan sapu tangan miliknya yang dia ambil dari saku seragamnya yang masih dia kenakan. Yuki memeluk Zero sebentar untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Zero, tidak apa-apa," ujar Yuki lembut sambil mengelus rambut Zero. Zero tak memberikan jawaban apapun. Kemudian setelah agak tenang, Yuki segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu meskipun dia harus berjalan dengan kaki diseret.

Diambilnya sebuah kotak kecil yang dihiasi ukir-ukiran aneh dari laci meja belajarnya itu. Dibukanya dan terlihatlah sebuah botol kecil transparan dengan cairan warna ungu di dalamnya. Yuki segera membawa botol itu turun ke bawah, menuju ke tempat Zero.

Zero masih terlihat menggingil, tetapi tidak separah tadi. Tubuh pemuda yang kekar itu terlihat bergetar, Yuki miris melihat Zero yang seperti itu. Jarang sekali Zero menunjukkan kelemahannya kepada orang lain. Tetapi entah mengapa kalau dihadapannya, sepertinya mudah sekali bagi Zero untuk mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikirannya sehingga menyebabkan mereka sering bertengkar. Meski begitu, masa lalu Zero masih tetap saja menjadi misteri bagi Yuki karena pemuda itu tidak pernah menceritakannya. Begitupula dengan saudara kembarnya, Ichiru Kiryuu.

Lalu bagaimana Zero bisa bertahan jika takut dengan darah? Dia kan seorang vampire hunter? Aneh sekali memang, Zero akan takut jika menyentuh darah hangat seorang manusia. Tetapi tidak akan takut dan trauma jika menyentuh darah dingin seorang vampire. Jadi Zero masih tetap dapat menjalankan pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai vampire hunter dengan professional. Tetapi tugas Zero hanya membasmi para vampire level E yang seperti monster itu, apabila vampire yang dimaksud tersebut mengacau kota.

"Zero, cobalah hirup ini," pinta Yuki. Yuki menyodorkan botol kecil yang telah terbuka itu kepada Zero. Zero mengalihkan pandangan dari botol itu kemudian pada Yuki. Yuki membalas Zero dengan senyumannya dan kemudian ikut duduk di samping Zero tetapi masih sambil dengan tangan terulur memegang botol itu.

Zero mencoba mengambil botol yang Yuki berikan dengan tangan masih gemetar. Diraihnya botol kecil itu dan dia arahkan mendekat menuju hidungnya. Aroma lavender langsung menguar dan dihirupnya. Aroma yang sangat menenangkan dan membuat pikirannya berubah tenang. Bayang-bayang hitam yang tadi berkelebat di dalam pikirannya telah menghilang.

Yuki yang melihat Zero sudah tenang kembali segera tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Terima kasih Yuki," ujar Zero lembut sambil mengembalikan botol itu kepada Yuki. Yuki segera menutupnya dan menyimpannya kembali dengan rapi dalam kotak itu.

"Iya," balas Yuki sambil tersenyum lagi. Membuat Zero yang sudah tenang menjadi semakin nyaman. Yuki melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu itu dan langsung terlonjak karena sebentar lagi makan malam akan segera tiba.

"Dan sebaiknya aku harus segera menyiapkan makan malam," ujar Yuki cepat dan berjalan tertatih ke dapur. Zero mengikutinya di belakang dan menahan Yuki.

"Eh, ada apa Zero?" tanyanya heran.

"Biar aku saja yang menyiapkan makan malam. Kau duduk saja dan jangan banyak bergerak," ujar Zero sambil melirik ke arah lutut Yuki.

Kain kasa yang membalutnya terlihat merah, kelihatannya darah sedang mencoba merembes keluar karena balutan yang asal-asalan itu tidak menghentikan jalan darah. Yuki hanya nyengir mendengarnya dan menuruti perintah Zero.

Yuki duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Dirinya segera mengalihkan pandangan begitu mendengar pintu depan sedang dibuka. Mungkin ayahnya atau Ichiru yang pulang. Yuki hendak menyambut kedatangan orang itu akan tetapi rasa sakit menjalari kakinya dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Apakah separah ini ya luka Yuki?

Kemudian dari balik pintu muncullah seorang dengan perawakan mirip Zero. Tentu saja dia Ichiru yang baru pulang. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah. Dia meletakkan tasnya di meja kemudian menghempaskan dirinya di sofa yang lain sambil menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ichiru, baru pulang?" sapa Yuki.

"Iya Yuki-chan. Tadi ada tugas tambahan dari guru Biologi," ujarnya masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Begitu ya. Kelihatannya kau belum makan juga. Kakakmu sedang memasak, jadi tunggulah sebentar," balas Yuki ramah.

"Baiklah. Aku haus," ujar pemuda itu sambil membuka matanya kemudian hendak beranjak pergi mengambil minum. Tetapi matanya kemudian melihat lutut Yuki yang terluka. Dadanya langsung sesak secara tiba-tiba. Samar-samar terciumlah sedikit bau anyir yang menggelitik hidungnya. Sensasi aneh terasa benar bergejolak dalam diri Ichiru. Seperti menginginkan itu.

Dia urungkan niatnya untuk mengambil air minum. Dan malah mendekati Yuki sekarang. Yuki masih sibuk membaca majalahnya dan segera sadar kalau Ichiru kini telah berdiri dihadapannya. Yuki mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Ichiru?" Tanya Yuki. Kemudian melihat pandangan mata Ichiru tertuju kepada lukanya.

"Yuki-chan, kau terluka?" Tanya Ichiru tetapi dengan nada suara agak rendah dan sedikit serak tidak seperti biasanya.

"Owh itu, tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya jatuh tadi," jawab Yuki enteng. Padahal aslinya terasa sakit.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya lagi. Yuki mulai merasa aneh, kenapa sejak tadi pagi semua orang mempermasalahkan luka di kakinya itu sih?

"Benar," jawab Yuki.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa komando tangan Ichiru telah memegang kaki Yuki. Matanya agak berkilat merah. Yuki tidak melihatnya tetapi dia mulai merasa takut.

"I..Ichiru, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Yuki tergagap.

"Makan malamnya telah siap Yu—" Zero tak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan langsung terkejut melihat pemandangan itu. Dihampirinya Ichiru dan langsung dia tarik keluar ruangan itu dengan kasar. Yuki hanya terbengong-bengong menatap kedua pemuda itu. Dia mau mengejar tapi sialnya kakinya benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Apa ada saraf nya yang putus ya? Batin Yuki seraya bergidik ngeri membayangkan dia tidak dapat berjalan lagi.

~XXX~

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" bentak Zero kepada Ichiru sambil memegang erat ujung kerah baju seragam adik kembarnya itu. Ichiru hanya menunduk. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi!" Zero membentak lebih keras.

"Ma… maafkan aku Nii-san," jawabnya penuh dengan penyesalan. Zero kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya itu.

"Kau harus bisa mengendalikannya," nasehat Zero.

"Ba.. Baik," jawab Ichiru agak tergagap. Dia sangat takut terhadap kakaknya. Satu-satunya yang membuat dia takut adalah kakaknya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang paling disayanginya di dunia ini adalah kakaknya, kemudian juga keluarganya yang lain seperti Yuki dan Kaien.

"Baguslah," ujar Zero sambil mengelus kepala adiknya itu. Ichiru merasa tenang jika dibegitukan oleh kakaknya. Zero tentu saja juga sangat menyayangi adiknya itu, akan tetapi dia akan sangat benci kalau adiknya tersebut tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku pulang~!" teriak sebuah suara agak centil.

"Eh Zero, Ichiru!" pekik suara itu.

"Otou-san, sudah pulang?" Tanya Ichiru seperti sudah kembali pada keadaanya semula. Sementara Zero tetap stay cool di tempat.

"Iya, sudah nak. Otou-san capek~," jawab Kaien lebay.

"Eh Zero, kau tidak mau memberi salam kepada Otou-sanmu ini seperti adik kembarmu?" tambah Kaien dengan memasang muka innoncent. Zero yang melihatnya serasa mau muntah.

"Konyol," balas Zero yang membuat Kaien lemas. Anak angkatnya itu benar-benar tidak menganggapnya sebagai ayah, batin Kaien dalam hati seraya nangis Bombay. Zero cuek saja menanggapinya.

"Otou-san, kau bisa merawat luka Yuki?" pinta Ichiru kepada Kaien. Dia tentu tidak tahan kalau harus masuk dengan kondisi seperti ini. Kaien yang mendengar Yuki terluka langsung memasang ekspresi serius dan bergegas masuk ke dalam.

"Kalian tetaplah disini!" perintahnya kepada Ichiru dan Zero. Mereka berdua mengiyakan.

"Eh, Otou-san sudah pulang. Sebaiknya kita se—" belum selesai Yuki bicara. Ayahnya itu telah menggendongnya ke kamar Yuki.

"Tenanglah Yuki. Biar Otou-san yang obati," ujar pria itu pada Yuki. Yuki hanya diam. Sejak dulu Otou-sannya memang sangat protektif kepada Yuki. Sakit sedikit saja pasti langsung dibawa ke dokter. Ayah yang sangat melindungi anaknya. Tetapi ada satu hal yang dia takutkan, jika mungkin saja kedua kembar itu menyerang Yuki yang sedang terluka. Karena Kaien sejatinya belum benar-benar tahu makhluk apa yang bersemayam dalam diri dua pemuda itu. Semuanya masih menjadi misteri baginya.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. What happen?

Maaf tlat update lagi.. T.T

Huaa.. saya tertekan karena kehabisan komik VK vol satu..tahu2nya pas ke gramed sudah habis.. kok cpt banget ya habisnya? T^T *malah curhat*

Makasih banyak buat : Haruka Ana Kiryu, Yuki, Runavi Higesa, Icha beside Door, FaroreRayzes^^

Balesan review kalian ada di akhir ff chap 3 ni..

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Vampire Knight ****© Hino Matsuri**

**Pairing :**

**ZeroYuki**

**Author : **

**Ririn Kiseki**

**Warning :**

**OOC, Zero bukan Vampire**

**Chapter 3 : **

**::What happen?::**

**

* * *

**

**Oke.. let's Reading!**

BUMM!

Yuki melempar bantal ke dinding kamarnya. Ini sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya selama ini. Sudah seminggu gadis itu dikurung di rumah, tepatnya tidak boleh kemana-mana karena lutut kakinya terluka parah. Setelah diperiksakan ke dokter, dokter itu bilang bahwa memang benar ada beberapa syaraf yang terputus. Tetapi jika Yuki rajin minum obat dan mengurangi gerakan maka kakinya akan segera sembuh. Paling tidak membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua mingguan.

DUA MINGGU!

Satu minggu tidak kemana-mana saja membuat Yuki frustasi, apalagi jika dua minggu. Yuki yakin umurnya akan berkurang beberapa tahun karena marah-marah dan cemberut tidak jelas seperti ini. Sejujurnya dia merasa —kesepian.

Benar sekali, sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu Ichiru dan Zero jadi jarang pulang ke rumah. Paling-paling mereka hanya mampir sebentar untuk melihat keadaan Yuki. Dan setelahnya mereka tidak berlama-lama lalu malah kembali ke asrama. Hanya dia dan ayahnya yang di rumah. Namun kadang ayahnya itu sering pulang malam karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya. Yuki benar-benar merasa tidak berguna.

"Dasar bodoh! Zero bodoh! Ichiru bodoh! Otou-san jahat! Kaname-senpai kejam," teriak Yuki sekerasnya. Kemudian air mata segera membasahi kedua pelupuk matanya yang indah itu. Kaname? Tentu saja, karena Kaname adalah seorang yang sangat menyayangi Yuki dan selalu menjenguk bila Yuki sakit. Tapi pemuda itu bahkan tak menampakkan wajahnya sekalipun saat Yuki terbaring sakit di rumah sekarang ini. Sejak Yuki kecil Kaname selalu memperhatikannya, sangat melindunginya. Tetapi sekarang kenapa? Yuki bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah mereka semua sudah tak sayang lagi kepadanya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Aku rindu mereka. Aku ingin mereka disini," ujar Yuki tertahan dengan suara gemetar karena menangis.

"Kalau begini apa gunanya aku hidup?" tambah Yuki pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara dua kakinya yang disatukan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding kamar dalam posisi duduk.

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka. Yuki tak berniat untuk melihat siapa itu.

"Teriakanmu terdengar sampai keluar tahu!" bentak sosok yang sudah tentu sangat Yuki kenal itu. Zero Kiryuu.

Yuki tak berniat mengangkat wajahnya. Dia takut sosok itu melihatnya dalam keadaan selemah ini. Yuki mencoba menahan isaknya tetapi air mata tetap saja merembes keluar dari sudut mata gadis itu.

"Yuki," panggil Zero lagi. Yuki tak bergeming, dia malah semakin merapatkan posisinya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya lagi. Entah sejak kapan Zero yang dingin itu perhatian padanya. Sebenarnya Yuki sangat senang dengan ini, tetapi hatinya sedih juga sehingga tubuhnya terkunci tak bergerak.

"Semoga cepat sembuh Yuki," ujar Zero sambil mengelus lembut rambut kecoklatan Yuki. Kemudian pemuda itu segera hendak pergi tetapi ditahan oleh genggaman tangan Yuki.

"Jangan pergi Zero… hiks, hiks," cegah Yuki dengan sesenggukan. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dia tidak mau kesepian, dia benci kesendirian.

Mata violet Zero membulat. Samar dari wajah pemuda dingin itu tersungging sebuah senyuman. Zero mendudukkan dirinya di kasur milik Yuki itu. Kemudian dia menarik Yuki dalam pelukannya. Yuki yang merasa ini begitu tiba-tiba langsung tersentak kaget. Tetapi tangisnya pecah lagi di dada bidang milik Zero, membuat kemeja putih milik pemuda itu basah oleh air mata.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Yuki bisa tenang.

"Ya," jawab Zero singkat.

"Kalau kau mau kembali ke asrama kembalilah. Aku tidak akan menahanmu lebih lama disampingku. Aku ini sudah terlalu merepotkan," ujar Yuki samnbil tersenyum. Yuki merasa dirinya meracau, tidak tahu apa yang baru dia katakan tadi. Mungkin terkurung selama seminggu membuat pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

"Bodoh! Meski kau suruh pergi aku tak akan pernah pergi," jawab Zero sambil menepuk pelan kepala Yuki. Kemudian Zero mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Yuki memandang pemuda itu tak mengerti.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya polos sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Zero juga.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memperhatikanmu," jawabnya lirih. Meskipun hanya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan, tetapi Yuki tetap mendengar Zero dengan jelas. Kemudian Zero dengan tiba-tiba melingkarkan sebuah benda di tangan Yuki. Sebuah gelang.

"Apa maksudnya itu Zero?" Kelihatan sekali kalau Yuki benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataan pemuda itu barusan tetapi kemudian langsung teralih pada gelang yang Zero berikan. "Dan gelang ini indah sekali! Terima kasih!"

Zero tidak menjawab, tetapi matanya memancarkan ekspresi kelembutan.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau masih butuh banyak istirahat. Sekarang tidurlah!" titah Zero dan langsung dituruti oleh Yuki, gadis itu terlihat senang karena gelang pemberian Zero itu. Gelang berwarna keemasan dengan ukiran aneh tetapi terlihat hidup dan bercahaya.

Setelah Yuki tertidur, Zero bergumam, "Aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu Yuki."

Namun tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuat dada Zero sesak, tubuhnya panas. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering merasakannya, semenjak dia menyentuh darah Yuki. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Ugh, sial!" umpat Zero kemudian keluar dari kamar itu dengan agak tertatih.

~XXX~

Semenjak Zero berbicara dengannya itu, kini Yuki mulai ceria lagi. Dia tidak ingin sakit-sakitan terus, dia ingin cepat sembuh agar bisa bertemu dengan yang lain dan dapat bebas dari neraka ini. Akhirnya tiga hari kemudian dia sudah dapat menggerakkan kakinya dengan bebas. Sudah dapat melompat dan berlari-lari kecil. Meskipun begitu kakinya terasa sering merasa lelah. Lalu tidak sengaja pada saat Yuki mencoba melompat keseimbangannya hilang dan kepalanya membentur tembok dengan keras.

JDUKK

Yuki pingsan untuk beberapa saat. Lalu tiba-tiba ingatannya yang hilang dulu tentang vampire kembali. Vampire itu benar-benar menakutkan, Yuki ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Kemudian ada pemuda kecil berambut keperakan datang. Pemuda yang pertama kali menyelamatkan hidupnya. Pemuda dengan tatapan dingin dan mengacungkan senjata pada vampire itu kemudian membunuhnya dengan sekali tembak. Pemuda itu….~ hilang, tertelan kegelapan sebelum Yuki melihatnya seutuhnya. Lalu ada beberapa kelebatan tidak jelas yang muncul di dalam ingatan Yuki yang lebih dalam. Seperti mimpi saja.

"Yuki… Yuki!" suara itu menyadarkan Yuki. Yuki mencoba membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa pening. Sorot cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan memancarkan tiga siluet yang sedang menunduk menatapnya dengan rasa khawatir.

Setelah mulai terbiasa dengan suasana disitu Yuki kemudian mulai bicara.  
"Otou-san…" panggilnya lirih. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepada dua orang kembar yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Zero.. Ichiru."

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan nak? Kenapa bisa jatuh begitu?" Tanya Kaien terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aku… Tidak… Kyaaaa!" Yuki menjerit tiba-tiba membuat yang lain terkejut.

"Ada apa Yuki?" kini Zero angkat bicara. Dari nada suaranya meski dibuat agak setenang mungkin tapi tampak jelas kalau pemuda itu khawatir.

Bayangan gelap yang ada di pikiran Yuki langsung lenyap begitu saja dengan tiba-tiba.

Kemudian Yuki terisak di ranjangnya. Membuat Kaien, Zero dan Ichiru tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. "Otou-san… Vampire itu mau membunuhku," jawab Yuki agak tertahan. Ketiganya terbelalak. Terutama Ichiru dan Zero.

"Yuki. Kau? Kau ingat sesuatu?" Tanya Kaien.

"Sedikit," jawab Yuki sambil memegang pelipisnya. "Dan…" Yuki tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, dia melihat Zero . Yuki berpikir pemuda kecil itu mirip sekali dengan Zero. "Tidak apa-apa."

Zero hanya mengangkat alis sedikit. Yuki tersenyum penuh arti. Setelah ketakutan, menangis lalu tersenyum? Ekspresi yang cepat berubah. Begitulah seorang Yuki Cross.

~XXX~

"Kaname-sama apa kita harus terus terkurung disini?" Tanya pemuda dengan rambut berwarna kuning yang tak lain adalah Aidou.

"Begitulah," jawab Kaname tenang masih tetap focus pada buku yang dia baca. Kemudian Aidou melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Tapi disini membosankan," keluh pemuda kuning itu berniat memasuki kamarnya. Di dalam kamarnya itu di dapatinya sang sepupu, Akatsuki Kain yang tengah tiduran dengan santai di kamarnya dengan majalah yang berserakan.

"Kain! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tempat tidurku yang indah ini!" pekik Aidou.

"Variasi sedikit," kata pemuda dengan warna rambut kecoklatan itu santai. Aidou frustasi dan akhirnya membanting pintu kamarnya tak jadi masuk. Lalu dihadapan Aidou kini telah berdiri seorang laki-laki yang terlihat cool dan seorang gadis yang cukup cantik dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir dua tetapi terlihat memasang ekspresi jutek.

"Jangan berisik Aidou," timpal gadis itu.

"Eh, maaf Rima," jawab Aidou.

"Tapi setidaknya dengan adanya dirimu dan Ichijou-nii asrama ini terlihat hidup," komentar pemuda bermata sayu dan cukup tampan itu, Shiki Senri.

Ichijou yang merasa disebut langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dari komik yang dia baca diruang tengah itu, kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ceria kepada ketiga orang yang sedang ada di lorong asrama itu yang terlihat langsung dari tempatnya duduk karena pintunya tidak di tutup.

"Kau benar sekali Shiki!" balas Aidou ceria seraya membalas lambaian tangan Ichijou.

"Huh, jangan menyelaku," desis Rima kemudian berlalu pergi melewati dua pemuda keren itu. Shiki kemudian mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

"Rima, tunggu. Kau marah?" Suara Shiki terdengar agak panik meskipun ekspresinya tetap saja terlihat tidak bersemangat dan sangat cool itu. *Author : Shiki~ /*

"Fuh..pasangan yang merepotkan." Aidou hanya menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian dia menuju ke ruang tengah. Dilihatnya ada Ichijou yang masih asyik membaca komik, Maria yang sedang bermain dengan jepit rambutnya, Seiren yang sedang bertopang dagu, Ruka yang sedang memandangi Kaname, dan sang leader, Kaname Kuran yang terlihat serius membaca buku walau sebenarnya pikiran sang leader sedang tidak pada buku itu.

Aidou menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa yang masih kosong di sisi Ichijou.

"Sampai kapan kita terkurung disini terus?" gumam Aidou. Ichijou yang mendengar keluhan itu langsung mengalihhkan pandangannya dari komik ke Aidou.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Aidou-san," jawab Ichijou. Dia juga terlihat agak jenuh, padahal biasanya pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat ceria. Tapi kemudian Ichijou tersenyum seperti biasanya. .

"Kurasa sampai kepala sekolah menyelesaikan masalah ini," tambah Ichijou sambil masih dengan tersenyum.

"Padahal kan bukan kita!" Aidou menggeram.

"Meskipun begitu tetap saja kita dicurigai," sahut Maria masih dengan memainkan jepit rambut.

"Lalu siapa? Kalau saja kita diijinkan keluar sebentar saja, kurasa kita akan segera dapat menangkap pelakunya," gerutu Aidou.

"Ini demi kebaikan kita juga." Ruka ikut angkat bicara.

"Kenapa sih kalian malah membela Asosiasi Vampire Hunter dan pemerintah itu! Lagipula kenapa Kaien-sama mengijinkan orang-orang bodoh itu masuk wilayah kita!" Aidou mulai geram.

"Aku setuju denganmu Aidou," tambah Seiren yang moodnya kini juga sedang terlihat jelek.

"Tuh, benar kan," Aidou senang karena merasa dibela lagi.

"Cukup!" Terdengarlah suara yang sungguh dapat menghipnotis mereka agar segera diam. Semuanya langsung terdiam.

"Kita biarkan mereka lakukan apa yang mereka inginkan," ujar Kaname. Kemudian menutup bukunya dan beranjak pergi. Semuanya masih terdiam kemudian segera mengerjakan kesibukannya masing-masing lagi. Kecuali Aidou dan Ruka.

'Yah, kalau terus begini. kapan waktunya aku bertemu Yuki!,' gerutu Aidou dalam hati.

'Kaname-sama akhir-akhir ini jadi aneh,' batin Ruka.

~XXX~

"Yori~!" Yuki berlari-lari dikoridor saat melihat sahabatnya itu. Dia sudah sangat rindu kepadanya.

Yori yang merasa mengenal suara itupun langsung berbalik. Matanya langsung berbinar melihat siapa yang mendatanginya.

"Yuki!" pekiknya tak kalah keras dari yang Yuki lakukan tadi. Keduanya saling berpelukan. Hal ini disaksikan banyak siswa yang juga tengah lewat tempat itu dengan tatapan heran. Benar sekali! Karena mereka kan sedang berjalan di kordidor menuju kelas. ==

Zero kemudian segera menyeret keduanya untuk memasuki kelas sambil bergumam, "memalukan."

Yuki hanya mendengus kesal. Sedangkan Yori hanya terkikik geli.

Di saat pelajaran pun Yuki masih asyik mengobrol dengan Yori. Dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama terkurung dirumahmu itu?" Tanya Yori dengan sedikit berbisik agar tidak terdengar oleh guru yang sedang mengajar.

"Sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa! Pokoknya begitu menyebalkan. Tidur, tidur terus! Mana Otou-san, Zero dan Ichiru jarang di rumah lagi," komentar Yuki sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja sambil cemberut.

"Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk," jelas Yori. "Owh iya, kau tahu Yuki. Selama kau tidak masuk banyak kejadian aneh di sini," ujar Yori agak keras agar Yuki mendengarnya.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Yuki sambil menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan mulai memasang telinga.

"Ehm… Itu para murid Night Class akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah keluar dari asrama untuk memulai kelas. Dan gosipnya ada beberapa siswa yang hilang secara misterius. Lalu yang lebih buruk lagi—," belum selesai Yori berkata tiba-tiba dua buah penghapus papan tulis masing-masing mendarat di kepala Yuki dan Yori.

"Aduh!" Keduanya merintih tertahaan.

"Baiklah, nona Yuki dan nona Yori. Apakah kalian masih ingin mengikuti pelajaran saya?" Tanya Guru itu dengan muka angker.

"I…iya Sensei," jawab Yuki dan Yori tergagap bersamaan. Kemudian guru itu kembali ke kursinya dan melanjutkan pelajaran. Yori kemudian mengikuti pelajaran itu dengan serius karena tidak ingin mendapat hukuman dari gurunya itu. Sedangkan Yuki malah sama sekali tidak memperhatikan, kini pikirannya melayang karena cerita Yori barusan.

Siswa Night Class tidak terlihat keluar untuk memulai kelas? Apa mungkin Zero kewalahan karena tak ada Yuki yang membantunya sebagai guardian sehingga Night Class diliburkan. Tapi kan terlalu berlebihan, Zero saja cukup untuk membuat semua siswa diam dengan tatapan dingin dan hawa membunuhnya.

Beberapa siswa menghilang secara misterius? Apa mungkin mereka diculik?

Lalu kalimat terakhir yang mau dikatakan Yori apa? Membuat Yuki semakin penasaran. Yuki mengarahkan pandangan ke sampingnya. Ketika melihat gadis pirang sahabatnya itu yang terlihat serius, Yuki mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Kemudian Yuki melemparkan pandangan ke arah Zero bermaksud untuk bertanya dalam bahasa isyarat saja yang akhir-akhir ini sering mereka ciptakan saat Yuki sakit.

Gadis itu melihat Zero yang sedang terlelap di mejanya. Pemuda berambut keperakan itu terlihat tenang dalam dunianya. Dan terlihat berbeda. Kini pikiran Yuki malah melayang pada bayangan yang sempat tergambar dalam pikirannya mengenai pemuda kecil yang menolongnya dari vampire itu. Tatapan dingin dan sorot mata itu. Benarkah dia Zero? Tetapi kenapa pemuda itu tidak pernah bercerita kepadanya. Akhirnya Yuki berniat untuk langsung bertanya saja pada Zero nanti. Tunggu!

'Aku melupakan sesuatu!' batin Yuki.

Night class, siswa yang hilang. Vampire! Mereka vampire! Yang pasti suka akan darah.

'A..apa mungkin?' Dalam pikiran Yuki kini terdapat banyak pertanyaan dan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

'Tidak mungkin! Selama ini mereka baik!' bantah sisi lain Yuki yang bernuansa putih.

'Kecuali saat dulu itu. Kau ingat, Aidou pernah bermaksud memakanmu?' Tanya sisi Yuki yang lainnya lagi dengan dominasi berwarna hitam.

'Itu tidak benar. Ada Kaname Kuran yang mengendalikan mereka,' bantah sisi putih.

'Kaname ya? Dia kan sama saja vampire. Dia juga pasti punya nafsu kan,' lanjut sisi hitam.

"Hentikan!" Yuki mencoba melerai pertentangan antara dua sisinya itu. Dan tanpa disadari suaranya tadi juga terlontar, dan dalam bentuk teriakan yang terdengar keras. Seluruh kelas langsung memandangnya. Zero yang tadi tertidur nyenyak kini terjaga. Matanya mengerjap pelan menangkap sosok Yuki yang terlihat sedang kacau sambil mengacak rambut coklat lembutnya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengernyit.

Sang Guru yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran karena mendengar keributan itu langsung mendatangi Yuki. Setelah melihat ada guru di depannya bukannya takut, Yuki malah berdiri dan melangkah ke tempat Zero kemudian menyeret pemuda itu keluar bersama. Zero yang baru saja bangun dan tiba-tiba ditarik terlihat sedikit terkejut. Sementara semua siswa yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop. Kecuali guru itu yang malah bergumam, "Mereka akan mendapatkan pelajaran lebih!"

Yuki menarik Zero dan mendorongnya ke tembok di koridor setelah keluar dari kelas. Zero masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Yuki sebenarnya.

"Zero! Katakan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak masuk sekolah ini!" tegas Yuki.

Gadis itu sudah terlalu stress setelah banyak berpikir. Kalian tahu kan bagaimana kapasitas otak Yuki yang sebenarnya. *plak*

"Ng?" Zero hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian mengucek-ucek matanya. Kesadarannya masih belum pulih betul karena rasa kantuk masih menjalarinya.

"Baka Zero! Cepat jawab."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Zero dengan malasnya.

"Kau tahu, masalah Night Class dan siswa yang tiba-tiba menghilang? Lalu — masalah mungkin yang ada hubungannya dengan itu?" Tanya Yuki panjang lebar dengan agak melunak. Mendengar itu Zero langsung berubah sorot matanya. Yuki yang melihatnya jadi merasa tidak enak. Dan melepaskan cengkaramannya pada tangan Zero.

"Sudahlah. Lalu ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan." Sahut Yuki sambil menatap Zero. Zero hanya membuang muka.

"Zero, kaukah yang menyelamatkanku dari vampire dulu itu?" Tanya Yuki.

Zero berpikir sejenak. "Mana mungkin," balasnya cepat. Hati Yuki mencelos, sebenarnya dia sangat senang seandainya itu benar. Karena Yuki berhutang budi pada pemuda itu yang dia pikir adalah Zero. Yuki akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa membalasnya.

"Oh," hanya itu respon Yuki. Kemudian gadis itu menunduk, berbalik dan pergi menyusuri koridor sepi itu meninggalkan Zero. Menghilang di belokan koridor dengan wajah yang tidak seperti biasanya — muram.

Kemudian tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang menangkap Yuki dari belakang. Melingkarkannya di pinggang gadis ramping itu. Dan terasa mendekat. Yuki merasakan tubuh itu menghimpitnya dan memasukkanya ke dalam pelukan pemilik sepasang tangan itu. Betapa kagetnya Yuki setelah melihat siapa sosok yang memeluknya itu.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Balesan review :

Haruka Ana Kiryu : hehehe.. makasih XD ini update ya! Maaf telat lagi T.T, thx for review^^

Yuki : makasih udah dibilang bagus^^ *blushing*, aduh, maaf lagi buat tlat updatenya, sankyuu reviewnya yuki-chan :)

Runavi Higesa : sama2 runa-chan *peluk balik*.. hehe, sudah dibaca kan? ^^ world cup? Ririn nonton dnk.. XD, maaf ya karna tlat update..T.T, Makasih buat reviewnya ya….^^/

Icha beside Door : salam kenal juga icha^^ makasih byk pujiannya XD iya, boleh aja. Add aja di hpr_ ato pake nickname Azk Ririn Cross.. yeph,, ini update ^^ selamat membaca..

FaroreRayzes : hehe..iyah idol-senpai^^ oke..makasih ya Farore.. gomen tlat update T.T , but thx for review :)

oke...sekarang waktunya review...^^/

*plak*


	4. Night in Cross Academy

Hore akhirnya chapter 4 update!

Special thx for : Haruka Ana Kiryu, Icha Beside Door, Yuki, RiikuAyaKaitani, runavi Higesa

Balasan review kalian ada di bawah ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Vampire Knight ****© Hino Matsuri**

**Pairing :**

**KanaYuki slight ZeroYuki (tetep main pairing)**

**Author : **

**Ririn Kiseki**

**Warning :**

**OOC (terutama Kaname), Zero bukan Vampire**

**Theme Song :**

**EMOTION by BIGBANG,**

**Secret of My Heart by Kuraki Mai  
**

**Chapter 4 : **

**::Night in Cross Academy:: **

**

* * *

**

Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang menangkap Yuki dari belakang. Melingkarkannya di pinggang gadis ramping itu. Dan terasa mendekat. Yuki merasakan tubuh itu menghimpitnya dan memasukkanya ke dalam pelukan pemilik sepasang tangan itu.

**~XvipX~**

"Apa aku harus mengatakan itu padanya?" Tanya Zero pada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat kepergian Yuki.

"Belum saatnya," tegas Zero pada dirinya lagi.

"Nii-san." Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Suara itu sudah sangat familiar bagi Zero. Lalu di depan Zero telah berdiri seorang pemuda yang benar-benar mirip dengannya, kecuali rambut panjangnya. Ichiru Kiryuu.

"Ada apa Ichiru?" Tanya Zero dengan ekspresi datar pada pemuda kembarannya itu.

"Nii-san kenapa disini?" Tanya Ichiru penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas pemuda itu kemudian bangkit dari sandarannya di tembok.

"Tapi tadi aku lihat kau dan Yuki-chan seperti bertengkar, lalu sepertinya dia bersedih?"Tanya Ichiru lagi, membuat hati Zero tertohok. Zero tak bisa menjawab karena lidahnya terasa kelu. Dia telah membuat Yuki bersedih? Pemuda itu baru sadar sekarang. Dan terlihat ada penyesalan dari sorot mata amethystnya.

"Kalau Zero Nii-san memang tak mau bilang tidak apa. Tetapi sebaiknya kita harus segera ke kantor Otou-san. Beliau memanggil," lanjut Ichiru.

Zero kemudian mengangguk dan mengikuti Ichiru. Langkah mereka terayun menyusuri koridor yang Yuki lewati tadi. Itu adalah jalan menuju ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Tak berapa lama, mata Ichiru tampak terbelalak ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Ada ap—?" Zero yang baru sadar pun juga ikut terkejut. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan panas.

**~XvipX~**

"Kaname-sama!" ujar Yuki terbelalak. Dia tidak menyangka kalau senpainya itu yang memeluknya. Kaname hanya tersenyum melihat Yuki. Kemudian pemuda itu lebih menguatkan pelukannya. Yuki hanya bisa pasrah. Dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak, semua sarafnya seperti mati rasa. Apakah seorang vampire biasa membuat korbannya seperti ini sebelum dimangsa? Tapi tidak mungkin Kaname tega menggigit Yuki?

Kaname semakin membawa Yuki masuk dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu mulai mengarahkan kepalanya mendekati Yuki. Kini Yuki dapat merasakan hangatnya nafas pemuda itu di tengkuknya.

'Ugh, sesak,' ujar Yuki dalam hati karena eratnya pelukan Kaname.

"Biarkan ini sebentar lagi," ujar pemuda itu di telinga Yuki seperti tahu apa yang Yuki pikirkan.

Jantung Yuki berdetak lebih cepat. Perasaannya campur aduk. Sejujurnya Yuki sangat takut. Tetapi tak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku rindu padamu," ujar pemuda itu lagi. Yuki hanya diam mencoba mengambil nafas.

"Kau tahu? Selama dua minggu ini bagaimana hariku tanpamu?" Kaname membuat Yuki semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar. Dan Yuki berpikir mungkin Kaname sedang kerasukan. Ini benar-benar sudah tidak masuk akal. Akhirnya dengan mengarahkan seluruh tenaganya Yuki mencoba mendorong Kaname. Tetapi nihil, kekuatannya tidak bisa mengimbangi kekuatan pemuda pureblood itu.

CKREKK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pelatuk pistol siap ditarik. Keduanya segera mengarahkan pandangan ke asal suara itu.

"Zero…" gumam Yuki tertahan. Kaname segera melepaskan pelukannya. Dan Yuki terlihat sangat senang karena akhirnya berhasil lepas dari kungkungan sang pangeran. Akan tetapi dia takut Zero benar-benar akan menembakkan senjata itu.

Kaname melihat pemuda berambut keperakan itu tengah menodongkan senjatanya tepat ke arahnya. Vampire itu hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Tak ada rasa takut terpancar dari wajah tampannya.

"Lepaskan Yuki!" sentak Zero masih dengan bloody rose yang siap membidik sasarannya. Terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya bahwa pemuda itu sangat marah.

Seperti tidak mempedulikan Zero, pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangan pada Yuki dan tersenyum simpul.

"Nii-san, cukup!" cegah Ichiru mencoba menenangkan Zero yang sedang kalap.

"Tidak bisa! Dia— Arrrggh..!" Zero tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan kemudian malah menggeram tidak jelas, dadanya semakin sesak dan panas. Ichiru mulai panik dan berniat mencairkan suasana. Tetapi Kaname menangkap gelagat aneh dari kedua kembar itu. Instingnya sebagai vampire pureblood memudahkannya untuk membaca situasi dan kondisi serta memperkirakan jalan pikiran orang lain.

"Nii-san tenanglah! Ini bisa dibicarakan!" seru Ichiru. "Dan Anda Kuran-senpai, seharusnya Anda ada di asrama kan?" lanjut Ichiru mengalihkan tatapan dari kakaknya menuju sang leader asrama Night Class dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Hm, Kiryuu-san. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar di kantor Kepala Sekolah," jawab Kaname santai tidak membahas masalah tadi namun ekor matanya masih tetap memperhatikan gelagat aneh Zero.

"Lebih baik Anda segera kembali ke asrama saja Kuran-senpai," ujar Ichiru dengan sopannya. Dia tahu kalau semakin lama kakaknya yang sedang emosi berada dekat vampire itu, tidak akan membuat keadaan lebih baik. Apalagi dengan adanya kejadian barusan, tentu saja kemarahan Zero sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun sekarang ini. Selain itu Ichiru juga merasa tidak nyaman berada dekat dengan vampire, meskipun dirinya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Baiklah," ujar Kaname tenang.

"Terima kasih," balas Ichiru hormat. Paling tidak dia bisa sedikit lebih bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Kaname kemudian mengalihkan pandangan lagi kepada Yuki. "Maafkan aku, tadi aku sudah lancang padamu Yuki." Yuki hanya mengangguk dan langsung tersenyum. Mungkin karena menyadari senpainya sudah kembali normal. Kemudian pangeran itu segera mengarahkan pandangan pada Zero lagi.

"Kau harus menjaganya," ucap Kaname tegas dan itu jelas-jelas dia arahkan pada Zero. Tetapi kata-kata itu tidak dapat dicerna Zero dengan baik karena tiba-tiba entah ada setan dari mana Zero benar-benar menarik pelatuk pistol kesayangannya itu.

DOORR

Terdengar bunyi tembakan keras dan menggema di seluruh lorong Cross Academy. Membuat seluruh penghuninya yang sedang serius belajar terkejut. Mata Yuki terbelalak mendengar suara itu. Ichiru bahkan tidak dapat berbuat apapun. Zero menembakkan pelurunya tepat mengenai — tembok di sebelah kanannya. Tembok itu berlubang cukup dalam dan masih berasap. Seandainya tubuh seseorang yang tertembak niscaya peluru itu akan menembus keluar bagian tubuh orang itu. Inilah kehebatan Zero sebagai seorang vampire hunter dan good snapper.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan," ujar Zero kemudian mengantongi bloody rosenya dan kembali menatap Kaname, "kepadamu!"

Pemuda itu segera pergi menarik tangan Yuki, sedangkan Ichiru mengikutinya di belakang. Sementara, lorong itu kini ramai dikelilingi siswa dan guru yang penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya. Banyak yang berbisik-bisik tidak jelas, dan yang lainnya berteriak histeris melihat ketampanan Kaname dari dekat. Ada juga yang malah mencoba mendekati TKP untuk mencari tahu.

Kemudian tak lama setelah Zero, Yuki dan Ichiru menghilang dari pandangannya, Kaname segera menyingkap kerumunan siswa itu dan berjalan elegan ke asramanya sambil sesekali memijat kepalanya. Dia benci sekali bau mesiu. Apalagi bau mesiu yang bisa membunuh vampire dari senjata milik Zero, Bloody rose.

Bloody rose adalah nama pistol milik Zero, yang dapat membunuh vampire jika terbidik tepat ke jantungnya.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian terlihat perubahan ekspresi dari wajah sang pangeran Kuran tersebut. Terciptalah seringaian tajam di wajah tampannya. Apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiran Kaname sebenarnya?

**~XvipX~**

"Minggir kalian!" sergah seorang guru yang berwajah sangar. Tiba-tiba saja guru itu datang membubarkan kerumunan tersebut.

"Jauhi tempat ini!" teriaknya lagi mengkomando murid-murid. Para siswa pun patuh dan segera pergi dari tempat itu, mereka juga takut karena wajah guru itu yang terlihat menyeramkan. Benar sekali, dia adalah Touga Yagari, guru Night Class. Sekaligus vampire hunter yang menjadi guru menembak Zero waktu kecil. Dia sahabat karib Kaien Cross.

Sedangkan para guru yang tadi melihatnya, langsung menyerahkan urusan itu untuk ditangani oleh Yagari-sensei dan mereka melanjutkan mengajar murid-murid lagi.

**~XvipX~**

"Apa yang kau lakukan Zero!" marah Yuki sambil menyentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Zero.

"Tadi itu bahaya sekali!"lanjutnya masih memarahi Zero. Zero hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudahlah, aku tak habis pikir denganmu!" Akhirnya Yuki malah memilih untuk pergi dan tidak mengikuti kembar itu.

Keduanya terdiam agak lama. Akhirnya Ichiru membuka pembicaraan. "Nii-san, kau tau apa resikonya berbuat seperti tadi?"

"Ya," jawab Zero singkat.

"Dan lagi hampir saja kau—" Ichiru sengaja menghentikan kata-katanya dan mengambil nafas sebentar, "berubah."

"Aku tahu," jawab Zero singkat lagi (?)

"Hn baiklah, kalau begitu lebih baik kita segera ke tempat Otou-san," ajak Ichiru sambil sedikit mendengus kesal. Zero mengikutinya.

**~XvipX~**

"Jadi kau yang menembak tadi Zero?" Kaien melempar pertanyaan pada putra angkatnya itu. Zero hanya mengangguk malas.

"Maafkan dia Otou-san, tadi tidak sengaja," bela Ichiru.

"Tapi itu berbahaya! Bagaimana kalau mengenai anak-anak!" tegas Kaien dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi," sahut Zero.

"Hm, baiklah biar Yagari saja yang mengurusnya. Oke, sekarang ini kalian harus bersiap, karena malam inilah makhluk itu bergerak!" ujar Kaien Cross tenang. "Dan juga sore ini aku tidak bisa mengawasi, karena ada pertemuan dengan para vampire hunter yang masih saja mempermasalahkan Night Class, kalian harus bisa menangani ini sendirian. Dan jangan sampai ada yang hilang lagi, okey!" ujar Kaien dengan ekspresi formal pada awal pembicaraan dan ekspresi centil saat mengatakan oke.

"Baik," jawab kedua kembar itu.

"Ehm, kalian juga harus bilang pada Yuki agar pulang cepat meski pelajaran belum usai juga tak apa dan tidak usah patroli karena Night Class libur. Jangan beritahu masalah ini dulu padanya, kalian ingat itu kan? Dia harus banyak istirahat agar cepat bugar. Kalau tahu masalah ini pasti dia akan bersikeras ikut membantu padahal kondisinya belum cukup kuat," terang Kaien panjang lebar.

"Iya," jawab keduanya lagi. Kaien tersenyum dan langsung mengenakan mantel bepergiannya. Sebelumnya dia melemparkan ciuman untuk kedua putra angkatnya itu dan tentu saja langsung ditepis mereka.

**~XvipX~**

"Nii-san, sudah menemukan Yuki-chan?" Tanya Ichiru khawatir.

"Belum," tampak ekspresi khawatir dari raut mukanya yang biasanya dingin itu.

Mereka berdua sudah mencari Yuki ke seluruh penjuru sekolah sejak tadi. Tetapi tidak ditemukan juga. Dan kedua kembar itu terlihat kalang kabut.

"Sudah kau cek di kelas?" tanya Zero agak frustasi.

"Sudah, tapi kata temannya dia tidak kembali setelah insiden tadi pagi," jelas Ichiru.

"Sial, kemana anak bodoh itu!" umpat Zero.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba lihat di rumah Nii-san?" usul Ichiru. Mengingat waktu belajar Day Class hampir selesai.

"Aku akan pergi," jawab Zero segera melesat keluar.

**~XvipX~**

KRRIIIINNNGGG

Bel panjang berbunyi menandakan sekolah usai. Dan waktu bagi anak-anak Day Class untuk masuk ke asramanya. Hari mulai senja dan matahari sudah hampir terbenam.

Yuki baru terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya di sudut perpustakaan yang tak terlihat siapapun itu. Dia lelah memikirkan sikap Zero yang aneh, dan begitupula dengan Kaname yang tiba-tiba memeluknya tadi, kelihatannya semua orang menjadi aneh. Sesiang ini gadis itu terus menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan untuk bersembunyi dari Zero dan yang lainnya. Dia masih sebal dengan pemuda itu, dan lagi dia juga merasa ada banyak keanehan selama dia tidak masuk.

Yuki bangkit dan menata seragamnya yang terlihat kusut karena untuk tidur tadi. Dia juga membetulkan letak senjata artemisnya yang masih tersimpan rapi di kantongnya. Tongkat lipat itu dia lingkarkan di paha sebelah kanannya disembunyikan dibawah rok sekolahnya.

"Oke! Seharusnya ini sekarang saatnya bagiku untuk beraksi!" ujar Yuki bersemangat. Gadis itu sudah tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal yang belum tentu dapat dia jawab sendiri.

**~XvipX~**

Yuki berjalan dengan langkah tegap menuju gerbang. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini terlihat sangat sepi pada saat pergantian kelas. Padahal biasanya tempat ini ramai sekali dipenuhi para siswi yang mau melihat para siswa Night Class. Sekarang hanya ada beberapa anak Day Class yang berlalu lalang menuju ke asrama masing-masing.

"Aneh, ada apa ini?" gumam Yuki.

Tiba-tiba ada segerombol anak Day Class yang melintas.

"Sepertinya Night Class belum boleh keluar lagi ya?" Tanya salah satu siswi berambut ikal dari kelompok itu.

"Iya, padahal aku ingin sekali melihat ketampanan Idol-senpai," lanjut seorang siswi lain berambut hitam cepak sambil memandang gerbang dengan tatapan murung.

"Huh, kalian itu. Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Hari sudah menjelang sore, bagaimana kalau kita jadi korban berikutnya!" jawab siswi yang memakai kacamata sambil melangkah lebih cepat.

"Ah~ kalian itu penakut ya! Dasar anak cewek! Yang seperti itu tak ada!" jawab seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat di kelompok itu sambil berjalan dengan santainya.

"Iya, itu hanya rumor," sahut anak laki-laki lainnya yang berambut pirang.

"Hey, kalian berdua! Ini benar-benar terjadi tahu! Temanku sendiri dari kelas 2-A yang cerita kalau teman sebangkunya menghilang tanpa jejak, dan lagi dari kelas 2-C juga ada siswi yang mengalami hal sama. Kalian kurang info sih!" sungut si gadis berkacamata.

"Masa bodoh deh," balas lelaki yang berambut coklat itu.

"Heh, kok gitu? Itu benar tahu! Dan ada satu lagi! Aku juga tak mau di serang serigala hitam yang katanya akhir-akhir ini sering berkeliaran di sekitar sini! Mungkin serigala itu yang memangsa para murid itu, hiiii menakutkan!" terang siswi yang berambut ikal tadi.

"Dasar aneh! Itu juga sama saja. Bohong!" Sekarang giliran si cowok berambut pirang yang menimpali.

Siswi berambut ikal dan berkacamata langsung mendeathglare kedua cowok itu. Para cowok itu hanya membuang muka.

"Eh iya, sekarang hari apa?" tanya siswi berambut cepak tak mempedulikan perdebatan temannya.

"Hari Kamis," jawab pemuda dengan potongan rambut spike yang sedari tadi diam.

"Astaga, berarti ini malam jumat?" pekik si gadis membuat yang lain mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya si gadis berkacamata.

"Katanya kejadian itu terjadi pas malam jumat dimulai dari malam jumat 2 minggu yang lalu, dan malam jumat minggu berikutnya. Dan berarti sekarang malam jumat ke-3. Berarti akan ada korban lagi, ayo cepat kita kembali!" Gadis berambut cepak itu langsung menggandeng tangan pemuda berambut spike itu dan berjalan cepat ke asrama. Sedangkan ke empat orang yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop, tetapi akhirnya mengikuti keduanya yang telah mendahului. Mereka menghilang dibalik pintu utama asrama.

Yuki yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan anak-anak itu langsung mengingat apa yang dikatakan Yori di kelas tadi pagi dan satu informasi baru yang dia dapat. Ada serigala hitam yang berkeliaran di Cross Academy yang kemungkinan memangsa para siswa?

Tapi mustahil, sejak kapan ada makhluk seperti itu dan darimana asalnya?

Lalu menghilangnya para siswa, apa penyebabnya?

Sambil menaruh tangan di dagunya Yuki berpikir. Tak lama kemudian dia sudah terlihat mengerti. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa para siswa Night Class yang kelihatannya dicurigai sebagai tersangka dari kasus ini.

"Sebaiknya aku tanya Otou-san saja ah!" ujar Yuki sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Tanpa disadarinya hari telah menjelang malam. Dan kelihatannya Yuki melupakan percakapan terakhir dari anak-anak itu.

Yuki mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tetapi keadaannya diluar biasanya. Cross Academy kelihatan suram dan spooky. Yuki agak bergidik ngeri, dia baru sadar jika sekolah ini sepi keadaannya jadi menyeramkan. Biasanya dia kan berpatroli bersama Zero, terkadang juga ada Ichiru dan pastinya ada para siswa Night Class yang sedang sibuk belajar. Suasananya juga terasa hangat biasanya. Tapi malam ini terasa begitu dingin. Angin malam yang bertiup membelai rambut coklat Yuki yang indah, menebarkan aroma gadis itu ke udara. Daun-daun bergesekan menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik yang menambah kesuraman kompleks sekolah Cross Academy itu.

"Ah, aku harus pulang ke rumah untuk bertemu Otou-san!" ujarnya.

Saat mencoba berjalan, langkah kakinya terdengar keras. Membuat Yuki semakin aneh. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian Yuki merasakan aura aneh di sekelilingnya. Bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. Aura itu terasa sangat menakutkan, serasa bisa menyedot segala kekuatannya dan menghilangkan keberanian yanf selama ini dia punya.

"Ng, perasaan apa ini ya?" gumam Yuki pada dirinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar gemerisik ranting. Yuki memutar kepalanya ke arah semak-semak di sampingnya.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Yuki curiga. Tapi setelah ditunggu lama tidak ada yang muncul.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," lanjut Yuki pada diri sendiri mencoba tenang.

Tetapi pikiran-pikiran tentang cerita Yori dan percakapan anak-anak tadi terus berkelebat di kepala Yuki. Dan sampai akhirnya bayangan-bayangan masa lalu yang terlintas di mimpi Yuki dan menghantuinya jadi teringat kembali olehnya. Kini keringat dingin mulai menetes. Tangan Yuki mulai terasa dingin. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk itu. Hasilnya malah bayangan-bayangan mengerikan semakin banyak berkelebat dipikirannya.

Angin malam bertiup lebih kencang dan membuat rambut Yuki yang tergerai indah jadi berkibar, roknya sedikit tersingkap dan itu semakin memperkuat aroma yang dimiliki gadis itu. Yuki berhenti sejenak untuk membenahi rambut dan seragamnya. Namun tiba-tiba ada sekelebat bayangan yang melintas di depannya.

Saat itu Yuki tidak menyadari tapi hawa aneh itu terasa semakin kuat. Yuki lagi-lagi mengedarkan pandangannya tetapi tak ada makhluk apapun yang muncul. Dia melanjutkan jalannya. Jarak antara gerbang asrama dengan gerbang utama untuk keluar sangat jauh. Harus berjalan kira-kira lima belas menit untuk mencapainya. Biasanya Yuki melewatkan acara berjalan santai ini sambil bercakap dengan Zero dan Ichiru. Tetapi kali ini dia sendirian. Dan perjalanan ini terasa lama bagi Yuki.

Setelah akhirnya sampai batas akhirnya terlihatlah gerbang keluar Cross Academy yang menjulang tinggi. Yuki akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Dengan tegap dia melangkahkan kakinya. Dan berhasil keluar dengan selamat. Kenapa begitu? Karena Yuki pikir cerita-cerita itu akan benar-benar terjadi padanya.

"Huh, ternyata tidak benar ya! Aku bodoh, kan aku seorang guardian. Kenapa mesti takut!" ujarnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan langkah pasti Yuki kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya. Akan tetapi ini juga menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit perjalanan. Dan lagi jalan menuju rumahnya diapit oleh hutan dan semak-semak belukar.

Lagi-lagi rasa takut menghampiri gadis itu. Yuki yang biasanya pemberani entah kenapa malam ini dia merasa tersedot keberaniannya dan terkungkung dalam ketakutan. Tetapi gadis itu tetap mencoba berjalan menembus gelap malam. Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 7 malam lebih. Dan ini waktunya makan malam. Tetapi tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu, di sisi kegelapan, ada dua pasang mata yang mengawasinya dari sudut berbeda. Itu artinya ada dua makhluk?

Oh tidak!

Bahaya apa yang akan Yuki hadapi?

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini!

This is replay for the review :

Haruka Ana Kirryu : ehehehe, hai Haruka. Yah, begitulah nasib kita. Tapi tidak usah berkecil hati sekarang kan ada fictnya ririn silahkan dibaca sekedar obat untuk rasa kesal *digeplak Haruka*. Yap ini updatenya XD Makasih reviewnya Haruka-chan ^^

Icha Beside Door : icha-chan, ririn cari fb kamu di request ga ada. Dan akhirnya ririn add aja, btw dah confirm blm ya? Tapi thx ^^, soal itu sudah diketahui kan di chappie ini. Tenang aja, nanti Idol-senpai akan sering muncul juga kok. Hoho, makasih reviewnya..

Yuki : wah, soal itu sudah terjawab kan di chapter 4 ini! Hehe, makasih ya Yuki-chan, senangnya atas pengertian darimu*hug Yuki* tapi akan ririn usahakan lebih cepat lagi nanti ^^ gomen ya. Makasih reviewnya…^^

RiikuAyaKaitani : eh? Aiiya kenapa?0.0 hehe, ini update! Makasih banyak ya reviewnya Aiiya-chan XD jangan lupa buat mampir lagi lho!

Runavi higesa : wah, akhirnya kau datang juga. sudah kutunggu lho! Sampai Yori juga? tapi ini udah update kan, kau bisa tahu siapa yang melakukannya X3 makash reviewnya runa-chan =)

Oke…cukup untuk kali ini…

Ririn mohon reviewnya lagi ya!

Jangan lupa klik tombol biru-biru di bawah!

Arigatou! X3


	5. Pureblood Princess

Gomen karena updatenya bener-bener telat banget!

Coz saya sering moody T,T

But this next chapter, semoga readers masih setia menunggunya.

*Lihat reader ngasah boomerang*

Hiii… daripada banyak bicara yo langsung ajaCheck it out!

*Kabur dikejar2 boomerang*

thanks to : Haruka Ana Kiryu, Yuki, winter werewolves come in fullmoon friday 13th, RunaRuna Higashi, unknown viewer, animex hantori, kiryuu uzumaki, Fuecha... makasih udah mau nunggu ff ini ^^

Enjoy it!

Previous :

Lagi-lagi rasa takut menghampiri gadis itu. Yuki yang biasanya pemberani entah kenapa malam ini dia merasa tersedot keberaniannya dan terkungkung dalam ketakutan. Tetapi gadis itu tetap mencoba berjalan menembus gelap malam. Jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 7 malam lebih. Dan ini waktunya makan malam. Tetapi tak jauh dari tempat gadis itu, di sisi kegelapan, ada dua pasang mata yang mengawasinya dari sudut berbeda. Itu artinya ada dua makhluk?

Bahaya apa yang akan Yuki hadapi?

**Disclaimer :**

**Vampire Knight ****© Hino Matsuri**

**Pairing :**

**ZeroYuki**

**Author : **

**Ririn Kiseki**

**Warning :**

**OOC (terutama Kaname), Zero bukan Vampire, BATTLE  
**

**Backsound :**

**Monster ~ by Suju (my .)**

**Chapter 5 : **

**::Pureblood Princess::**

**~XvipElfEvilMagnaeKyuhyunX~**

"Zero Nii-san lama sekali sih," ujar seorang pemuda berambut keperakan sambil memperhatikan arlojinya.

"Yuki-chan sudah ketemu belum ya?" tanyanya lagi pada diri sendiri. "Baiklah, aku mulai duluan saja patrolinya kali ini," ujarnya lagi.

Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong Cross Academy, untuk memastikan apakah semua kelas, pintu dan jendelanya telah terkunci.

Saat kaki tegap Ichiru melangkah menyusuri lorong gelap itu dia hanya mempergunakan sebuah senter sebagai penerangan. Sedangkan pedangnya masih di sarungnya dan tergantung indah di ikat pinggang sebelah kiri seragam Day Class Ichiru yang masih dia kenakan sekarang ini. Derap langkahnya menggema begitu jelas dan kelihatan sekali kalau tak ada orang lain selain dia di tempat itu. Meski begitu, Ichiru tetap waspada terhadap segala kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi, mengingat peristiwa minggu-minggu sebelumnya.

Makhluk itu lolos dari kejarannya dan kakaknya. Makhluk itu cukup kuat, bahkan Zero saja tak mampu menghadapinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan malam ini ya? Semoga keberuntungan dapat berpihak kepada mereka. Setelah berjalan agak lama, Ichiru tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Bodohnya aku, seharusnya aku memperingatkan para siswa dulu agar tidak keluar malam ini!" tegasnya pada diri sendiri sambil menepuk dahinya. Pemuda itu segera berjalan cepat ke asrama. Tanpa Ichiru sadari di belakang sana, di sebuah ruang yang penuh kegelapan ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengintainya.

**~XvipElfEvilMagnaeKyuhyunX~**

Yuki megayunkan kakinya lebih cepat. Kini dia mulai berpikir kembali, mengapa dirinya tidak menginap di asrama saja untuk malam ini. Tapi rasa keingintahuan anak ini dapat mengalahkan segalanya. Keputusan yang dia ambil tidak dapat ditariknya, itu adalah prinsipnya.

"Aku harus cepat!" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Yuki mencoba merapatkan tangannya pada tubuh mungilnya untuk menghalau dinginnya malam. Untuk kali ini dia benar-benar menyesal karena lupa untuk membawa mantel bepergiannya. Benar-benar menyusahkan.

Hawa dingin dan aura itu muncul lagi. Semakin mendekat dan Yuki merasakan kalau aura itu sebentar lagi menghampirinya. Karena penasaran Yuki segera mengarahkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Dan…

SRAKKK

Sebentuk makhluk berjubah hitam berdiri tepat dihadapan Yuki. Sosok itu mempunyai postur tubuh selayaknya manusia, tapi anehnya mukanya tidak terlihat sama sekali karena tertutup tudung kepalanya dan yang terlihat hanya kegelapan. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah sorot matanya yang tajam menyilaukan serta dapat menghipnotis.

Yuki sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan makhluk itu, meski tidak bisa dibilang tiba-tiba karena sejak awal auranya sudah dapat Yuki rasakan. Akan tetapi Yuki tidak menyangka makhluk itu kini benar-benar menghampirinya.

"Si..siapa kau!" tanya Yuki gagap karena terkejut. Rasa takut semakin menjalari tubuhnya setelah berhadapan dengan makhluk itu. Mimpi-mimpi buruk kembali berkelebat di dalam kepalanya, keringat dingin semakin banyak berjatuhan, tangan Yuki gemetaran dan jantungnya berdegup tiga kali lebih cepat. Inikah yang namanya aura setan? Aura yang dapat menyedot dan menimbulkan ketakutan mendalam. Akan tetapi apakah makhluk dihadapannya itu benar-benar setan? Atau apa makhluk apakah itu?

Yuki mundur beberapa langkah, dan mencoba menenangkan pikiran meski tak berhasil. Makhluk itu masih berdiri di tempatnya semula tanpa bergerak. Yuki mencoba melihat kaki makhluk itu, kata teman-temannya seandainya ada setan atau hantu maka kaki mereka akan melayang, tidak menjejak tanah. Dan setan itu hanya sebentuk roh dan tidak bisa menyentuh manusia, hanya dapat mempengaruhi dan memenuhi manusia dengan hal-hal buruk.

Apa yang Yuki lihat? Bingo! Kaki makhluk itu benar-benar tidak menjejak tanah!

Yuki dapat sedikit menarik nafas lega, berarti makhluk itu tidak dapat menyentuhnya?

Tetapi apa yang Yuki harapkan pupus. Seperti tahu apa yang Yuki pikirkan, makluk itu kini dengan sigapnya menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah. Dan tiba-tiba saja makhluk itu kini mengenggam sambit raksasa yang entah dia dapat darimana, mungkin dari balik jubah hitam besarnya dan mengambilnya dengan gerakan super cepat atau memang dia memakai ilmu sihir? Karena ekor mata Yuki daritadi terus memperhatikannya tanpa beralih sedikitpun.

Astaga! Makhluk itu mengenggam sambit? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Tanpa pikir panjang Yuki langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Tetapi dengan cepatnya makhluk itu menghadangnya.

Satu kesalahan yang Yuki pilih adalah dia malah mencoba menghindarinya dengan berlari memasuki hutan, ini karena tidak ada pilihan jalan lain, tetapi tetap saja makhluk itu lebih gesit. Sambil melarikan diri dari makhluk itu yang masih terus saja mengejarnya, Yuki segera mengambil tongkat artemis dari dalam kantongnya. Paling tidak tongkat itu dapat menahan serangan dari makhluk itu jika memang akan menyerangnya.

Akhirnya setelah lama berlari dan itu menghabiskan tenaga Yuki. Yuki akhirnya terduduk dan bersandar pada pohon besar. Lalu dimana makhluk itu?

**~XvipElfEvilMagnaeKyuhyunX~**

"Baiklah, kalian siap?" komando Aidou kepada semua vampire yang ada di moon dorm.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini Aidou?" tanya Kain meragukan sepupunya itu.

"Tentu saja! Kita tidak bisa hanya berpangku tangan!" jawabnya tegas.

"Tapi kalau Kaname-sama sampai tahu bagaimana?" tanya Ruka tak yakin.

"Ehm, kurasa tidak kalau kalian tidak bicara," tegas Aidou yakin.

"Memang saat ini Kaname-sama dan Ichijou-nii sedang pergi, tapi kurasa melanggar perintah leader asrama bukan pilihan yang baik," ujar Shiki dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tapi, kita harus bertindak. Kalau diam saja mana bisa kita tahu pelakunya, dan lagi aku tak mau dituduh atas hal yang tidak aku lakukan!" ujar Aidou berapi-api mencoba menyadarkan rekan-rekannya.

"Kalau begitu apa boleh buat, aku juga tidak mau," sahut Seiren tenang.

"Kelihatannya ini akan menarik," sahut Maria menampakkan senyuman misteriusnya.

"Huh baiklah, aku ikut. Soalnya kau tidak dapat dipercaya sepenuhnya," ejek Kain. Aidou sebenarnya senang mendengar persetujuan sepupunya, tetapi kemudian dia mendengus kesal setelah Kain mengejek dirinya.

"Aku juga ikut." Rima mengangguk. Ini membuat Aidou semakin berbinar.

"Baiklah, jadi siapa yang mau ikut dan tidak?" tanya Aidou lebih bersemangat. Tanpa dia duga ternyata teman-temannya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan betapa senangnya hati sang idola itu sehingga tak sengaja ia menyentuh tombol peringatan di dinding yang tepat berada di sampingnya, sehingga terdengarlah suara sirine yang memekakkan telinga.

Semua langsung menutup telinga dan menggeram marah ke Aidou.

Catatan tambahan. Alarm atau tombol peringatan ini hanya khusus untuk telinga dan insting para vampire. Kalau manusia normal tidak akan dapat mendengarkan bunyi alarm ini. Alarm ini di desain untuk berjaga-jaga atau sebagai isyarat bagi para vampire yang ada di Night Class agar bersiap-siap atau sebagai tanda berkumpul.

"Ups, maaf," jawab Aidou nyengir. Semuanya langsung melempar deathglare yang benar-benar mematikan padanya.

Tiba-tiba tanpa mereka sadari muncullah dua sosok yang sedang tidak diharapkan kemunculannya. Suasana mendadak menjadi tegang. Aura sang pangeran dari klan Kuran menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. semuanya langsung tertunduk patuh.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" tanya Ichijou mewakili sang pangeran yang kelihatannya lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa terlebih dahulu sambil melepas jubah bepergiannya.

Ichijou Takuma sang wakil asrama, meski terlihat memasang muka serius tetapi dari nada suaranya yang bisa menenangkan membuat suasana yang tadinya tegang bisa menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Aidou hanya bisa menahan nafas, sedangkan yang lain diam tak berniat menjawab.

"Hm, kenapa tak ada yang mau menjelaskan?" tanya Ichijou lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru. Hening.

"Ichijou. Biarkan mereka duduk dulu. Kelihatannya ada hal penting yang ingin mereka sampaikan," tandas Kaname seperti tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi paling tidak hal ini dapat membuat atmosfir di sekitar ruangan yang semula tegang, menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Semua menuruti perkataan sang leader. Begitupula dengan Aidou. Dia mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang tepat sebagai alasan agar mendapat dukungan dari ketua dan wakil asramanya itu.

"Baiklah, jelaskan," ujar Kaname kalem sambil menatap Aidou. Akhirnya Aidou mencoba mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Kaname dan yang lain mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Begitulah Kaname-sama, apakah kami diijinkan untuk melakukannya?" tanya Aidou memohon.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Tapi peraturan tetaplah sebagai peraturan. Kalian tetap harus di sini," tegas Kaname. Kemudian pemuda itu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan tegap keluar asrama meninggalkan kekecewaan di wajah Aidou. Yang lain pun hanya bisa menurutinya.

"Sudahlah Aidou-san. Niatmu memang baik, tapi benar apa yang Kaname-sama katakan," hibur Ichijou.

Aidou masih saja kecewa. Pemuda blonde itu menggeretakkan gigi-giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya tanda geram.

"Kau tahu? Kaname-sama sudah punya rencana. Jadi bersabarlah," lanjut Ichijo kemudian menepuk pundak Aidou dan berjalan mengikuti Kaname yang telah menghilang di balik pintu.

Semua vampire yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum misterius setelah mendengar apa yang Ichijou katakan. Sepertinya akan ada hal menarik.

**~XvipElfEvilMagnaeKyuhyunX~**

"Kau di sini rupanya!" tegas sebuah suara yang terdengar menyeramkan itu. Membuat Yuki terlonjak dan punggungnya membentur batang besar pohon yang usianya kira-kira sudah beratus-ratus tahun itu.

Makhluk itu semakin mendekat. Yuki pun bergidik ngeri. Tetapi gadis itu mencoba bertahan. Dia menggunakan tongkat artemisnya untuk menentang sang makhluk.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!" Yuki mencoba mengulangi pertanyaannya saat pertama bertemu dengan makhluk misterius itu. Tetapi seperti sebelumnya. Dia tidak menjawab. Bahkan, malah melangkah semakin mendekati Yuki.

Yuki sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia terpojok. Tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti perintahnya untuk lari dari tempat itu. Kekuatannya hilang entah kemana, tubuhnya lemas. De javu. Peristiwa ini seperti yang pernah Yuki alami. Ingatan mengerikan berputar-putar dalam pikirannya. Masa lalunya yang juga terlihat suram mulai terbayang. Jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya, dan siapakah dirinya mulai sedikit terlihat meski masih tidak begitu jelas. Tetapi hal ini membuat gadis itu semakin lemas.

Makhluk itu kini hanya berjarak tidak kurang dari setengah meter dengan Yuki. Yuki berharap ini bukan saat terakhirnya. Makhluk itu segera mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sambitnya dan dalam posisi siap menebas. Sungguh mengerikan.

Sesaat sebelum sambit itu terayun padanya, Yuki memejamkan matanya dan berucap lirih.

"Zero,,, Kaname-sama,,,"

**~XvipElfEvilMagnaeKyuhyunX~**

Ichiru berjalan lebih cepat keluar dari asrama Day Class. Sejujurnya dari awal dia sudah merasakan kehadiran makhluk yang mengawasinya itu. Akan tetapi pemuda kembaran Zero itu mengacuhkannya karena dia lebih mementingkan keselamatan siswa lainnya yang ada di asrama. Dan sekarang urusannya dengan asrama tentunya sudah dia selesaikan. Dia kini bisa bebas melakukan apapun, termasuk berburu makhluk itu.

"Keluarlah!" ujar Ichiru tenang. Angin berdesir mengibarkan rambut perak panjangnya.

Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk yang wujudnya sama persis dengan yang menyerang Yuki telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan jarak tidak kurang 3 meter dari tempat Ichiru berdiri.

"Kau sudah tahu keberadaanku?" tanya makhluk itu dingin.

"Tentu saja," timpal Ichiru. Makhluk itu menyeringai dalam kegelapan. Sedangkan ichiru menatapnya dingin. Dua kali berhadapan dengan makhluk yang sama tidak akan membuatnya gentar. Dan ini malah suatu pertanda baik karena Ichiru telah dapat menganalisa kekuatan yang dimiliki makhluk itu.

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya ichiru mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Hening. Keduanya masih berdiri tenang di tempat masing-masing. Aura di sekitar tempat mereka berdiri semakin menguat.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya makhluk itu tidak seperti biasanya. Karena sebelumnya mereka tidak bicara sebanyak ini.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Ichiru balik.

"Baiklah. Karena memang sudah saatnya maka akan kukatakan," ujar makhluk itu. Ichiru sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kami menginginkannya," jawab makhluk itu.

"Menginginkannya?"

"Benar sekali. Kami ingin Pureblood Princess."

Wussshh

Angin kencang langsung berhembus kuat diantara keduanya .

**~XvipElfEvilMagnaeKyuhyunX~**

KREKKK…. BUMMM

Terdengar bunyi kayu ditebas. Yuki yang semula memejamkan mata langsung membuka matanya perlahan. Makhluk itu masih berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Tetapi ketika menengok ke belakang betapa terkejutnya Yuki. Karena pohon yang semula dia gunakan untuk berlindung roboh dengan mudahnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Yuki memberanikan diri.

Makhluk itu hanya menyeringai kejam dan tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Yuki.

Dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini memang susah bagi manusia yang tidak terbiasa. Tetapi karena Yuki sudah terlatih maka dia dapat segera membaca situasi. Dihunuskannya tongkat itu ke arah leher sang makhluk seperti menghunuskan sebuah pedang. Dalam skala sepersekian detik timbullah kilatan-kilatan listrik menyerang makhluk itu. Yuki terpana sesaat, dia baru sadar kalau tongkatnya mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak dapat dia duga sebelumnya.

Tetapi karena lengah Yuki tidak mengetahui bahwa sang makhluk bergerak lebih cepat dan telah berdiri di depannya lagi sambil menghunuskan sambitnya.

Pertarungan antara mata tongkat dan sambit tidak terelakkan. Yuki yang telah mendapatkan keberanian menentang dan berusaha melawan makhluk itu dengan sengit. Sang makhluk tidak dapat meremehkan serangan Yuki. Karena sengatan listrik yang muncul dari artemis Yuki semakin lama semakin kuat seiring dengan keteguhan hati pemiliknya yang berniat melawan ketakutan.

Tetapi karena Yuki manusia normal maka energinya makin lama makin habis. Tetapi anehnya meski sudah diserang berpuluh-puluh kalipun makhluk itu tetap saja dapat kembali bangkit. Sebenarnya makhluk apa itu?

JRASHHH

Tiba-tiba lengan Yuki tersayat sambit tajam itu. Yuki mundur beberapa langkah. Darah mengalir dari lengannya. Perih. Selain itu tubuhnya juga mulai kehabisan tenaga.

Makhluk itu diam beberapa saat ditempat. Dan tanpa aba-aba dia menjilat darah Yuki yang masih tersisa di mata sambitnya. Lalu dia menyeringai semakin kejam dan bergumam, "Akhirnya kutemukan."

"Dia.. hosh,,, sebenernya… siapa ..hosh… dan apa tujuannya?" tanya Yuki pada diri sendiri dengan nafas yang masih terengah.

"Apakah Anda sudah kelelahan nona?" makhluk itu angkat bicara.

"Ng?" Yuki langsung mengarahkan pandangannya tepat ke arah makhluk itu.

"Sepertinya memang benar Andalah yang kami cari," lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ikutlah," ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Entah kenapa nada suaranya jadi melembut.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti!" Yuki menolak.

"Anda harus ikut," ujarnya.

"Aku butuh penjelasan!" tuntut Yuki.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan."

"Apa?"

Dengan secepat kilat makhluk itu berdiri tepat dihadapan Yuki kembali, seperti sebelumnya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba sesosok serigala hitam berdiri tepat di depan Yuki dan menggeram marah.

GROAAAARRR

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Maaf karena di chapter ini tak ada Romancenya sama sekali… tapi di chap mendatang akan saya usahakan!

Oke… RnR please….. XDD


	6. Wolf and Vampire

Akhirnya setelah hiatus lama~... ini FF VAMPIRE KNIGHT lanjut juga,,, kekeke *dibacok reader*

Semoga masih ada yang bersedia membaca XD

* * *

**Previous :**

Yuki di serang makhluk pembawa sabit yang merupakan bangsa Khaos atau yang biasa kita sebut sebagai kegelapan. Hal yang membuatnya heran adalah makhluk itu mengatakan tentang "Princess Pureblood".

Saat Yuki terdesak, tiba-tiba datanglah seekor serigala hitam yang membantunya. Di lain pihak, Ichiru pun di serang oleh makhluk yang sama. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Dimanakah Zero yang seharusnya melindungi Yuki pada saat genting seperti ini? Apakah rencana Kaname sebenarnya?

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

**Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri**

**Genre : **

**Battle, Romance**

**Pairing : **

**ZeroYuki, KanaYuki**

**Author : **

**Ririn Cross (~rin_kyu~)**

**Warning : **

**OOC, Zero bukan Vampire**

**Chapter 6 :**

**::Wolf and Vampire::**

* * *

**~Back to the Story~**

"GROARRRR!"

Sesosok serigala hitam tiba-tiba muncul dan melindungi Yuki. Meski kaki depannya tersayat oleh sabit itu ia segera menyerang makhluk pembawa sabit tersebut yang tak lain merupakan bangsa Khaos. Pertempuran antara serigala yang tak tahu asalnya darimana tersebut dengan Khaos tak dapat dihindari. Serigala itu menyerang dengan ganasnya, penuh nafsu membunuh. Yuki yang melihatnya merasa sangat terkejut.

Saat kedua makhluk itu menjauhkan posisi masing-masing setelah pertempuran yang baru saja terjadi, Yuki mencoba untuk mendekat ke arah sang serigala yang ternyata sedang terluka itu. Sebelumnya Yuki merasa agak was-was, tetapi hatinya langsung sadar kalau ternyata serigala itu berusaha melindunginya. Yuki juga merasa sangat terkejut saat melihat ada bekas sayatan makhluk tadi di kaki depan sang serigala. Serigala itu berlumuran darah. Ini semua untuk melindunginya?

Serigala hitam itu menyadari kehadiran Yuki. Ia langsung menatap ke arah gadis itu. Bola mata sang serigala bertemu dengan bola mata merah kecoklatan milik Yuki. Yuki sempat terdiam sejenak setelahnya. Bola mata itu tak asing.

Serigala tersebut tiba-tiba menjauh saat Yuki mendekat. Ia seperti tak ingin didekati oleh Yuki. Tetapi anehnya, hal itu berkebalikan dengan Yuki, ia merasa tenang setelah serigala itu muncul. Apalagi serigala tersebut malah melindunginya dan yang membuat Yuki heran adalah tanda itu. Tanda yang sangat dikenalnya yang terukir di kalung sang serigala.

"Kau penganggu," desis bangsa Khaos itu pada sang serigala.

Sang serigala masih menatap nyalang ke arah sang makhluk. Posisinya siap untuk menyerang.

Pada saat yang sama tiba-tiba pandangan Yuki berputar-putar, dan ia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan sang pangeran, Kaname Kuran.

"Tenanglah, ini demi kebaikanmu," bisik Kaname setelah Yuki jatuh tertidur.

"Ichijou, bawa Yuki pergi dari sini! Cepat!" perintah Kaname diiringi anggukan Ichijou.

Saat Kaname berbalik, ia sudah mendapati serigala itu hendak menerkamnya.

"Kau terlalu buru-buru, serigala kecil," tandas Kaname sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku bukan musuhmu, kau tentu ingat kan? Atau memang sejak awal kau memang menganggapku musuh?" tanya Kaname yang membuat serigala itu menggeram lebih keras.

"Kurasa jawabannya ya… Tapi, ini bukan waktu yang tepat…" desis sang Pangeran tetapi ia tak menyerang serigala itu melainkan bergerak cepat ke arah Khaos.

"Apa keperluanmu di daerah kami?" tanya Kaname, matanya merah semerah darah. Jiwa vampirenya bangkit.

"Tuan Kaname, kami hanya ingin mengambil hak kami!" jawab makhluk itu tegas.

"Sepertinya hidupmu hanya sampai di sini," seringai Kaname tajam kemudian ia mengeluarkan cakarnya menembus tubuh Khaos tersebut. Darah hitam memancar dimana-mana. Darah kegelapan dan hancur bagai debu.

Kemudian setelah Kaname menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengkuran serigala itu terdengar lebih jelas, membuat Kaname yang baru saja bertindak hanya tersenyum tipis lagi padanya. "Dengarlah, hanya aku yang bisa melindunginya, tak ada yang lain," tandas Kaname hingga membuat serigala semakin geram.

**~XXX~**

TRANG TRANG TRANG

Terdengar suara dua benda tajam sedang beradu. Sabit itu dengan pedang milik Ichiru. Keduanya sama-sama kuat. Tapi makhluk berjubah hitam itu lebih unggul, karena bagaimanapun kuatnya Ichiru menebas, tetap saja makhluk itu dapat menghindari atau membalas dan ia lebih unggul dalam hal ketahanan. Ichiru sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga, tetapi makhluk itu masih tetap sehat dan tingkat kekuatannya masih seperti pada awal mereka bertempur.

"Sial… Kalau aku seperti ini terus sepertinya aku akan kalah," desis Ichiru pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau perlu waktu istirahat anak muda?" tanya makhluk itu meremehkan. Ichiru mendecih kemudian mulai menyerang lagi.

Makhluk itu menghindar, tetapi Ichiru mempunyai taktik terakhir. Jurus terakhir yang mungkin kesempatan terakhirnya juga. Apabila ini tidak berhasil maka ia akan kalah pada saat itu juga.

Ichiru merapatkan kedua kakinya. Ia berdiri tegak dan mengacungkan pedangnya tepat ke atas langit. Ia mengaktifkan segel pada lehernya yang langsung terhubung dengan pedang dan terkena pantulan sinar bulan.

Bulan sabit adalah kesempurnaan bagi jurusnya. Ya, inilah saatnya untuk mengeluarkan jurus itu.

Ichiru bergerak cepat seolah melayang di udara sambil menebaskan pedangnya dari atas di terangi oleh sinar bulan. Pancaran sinar itu memberikan siluet keperakan dan menghubungkan ketiga titik yang menjadi kunci bagi kekuatan pedang Ichiru.

Mata pedang, segel di leher Ichiru, dan titik pusat bulan.

"Moonlight shadow!" teriaknya diiringi tebasannya yang kuat pada makhluk itu. Telak. Ichiru telah mengalahkannya. Dengan gerakan jatuh yang indah, ujung kaki menapak kemudian menyarungkan pedang pada tempatnya diiringi robohnya musuh yang mengeluarkan semburan darah hitam pekat dan pada akhirnya menjadi debu.

Kemenangan bagi Ichiru tapi merupakan awal dari pembantaian besar-besaran.

**~XXX~**

Yuki mencoba membuka matanya, tetapi cahaya yang menyilaukan membuat gadis itu menutupi matanya yang belum terbiasa.

"Yuki, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi.

Yuki membuka matanya. Didapatinya figure yang sedang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Ichiru?"

"Ya, bagaimana? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya pemuda itu khawatir.

"Ah aku?" Yuki melihat keadaannya sendiri. "Tidak apa-apa," lanjutnya sambil mencoba tersenyum. Tapi kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut. Ingatannya akan kejadian tadi malam kembali lagi. Terakhir ia merasa tubuhnya goyah dan ambruk karena ada sesuatu yang membiusnya. Sesaat sebelum itu ia melihat serigala penolongnya tersabet di bagian kaki demi melindunginya. Binatang yang sangat malang.

"Serigala itu!" teriak Yuki tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Serigala itu…" Ichiru tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Binatang itu pergi…" jawab Zero yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"Zero!" teriak Yuki. "Kau kemana saja?"

Zero tak menjawab pertanyaan Yuki dan malah melemparkan pertanyaan lain, "Lukamu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Yuki berbohong.

Mendengar jawaban Yuki tersebut Zero mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian pemuda itu berkata, "Lain kali jangan ceroboh ya."

"Baik," jawab Yuki.

Tiba-tiba Kaname muncul dari balik pintu bersama sang wakil ketua, Takuma Ichijou.

"Yuki, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kaname Senpai!" teriak Yuki senang. Zero yang tak menyukai kehadiran vampir itu langsung pergi menghindar. Yuki sempat melihat Zero berjalan dengan agak timpang. "Zero?" Yuki terlihat khawatir.

"Aku akan menyusulnya," ujar Ichiru kemudian segera melesat pergi. Ia sama seperti kakaknya, tidak menyukai kehadiran vampir tersebut.

Yuki hanya bisa memandang kepergian kembar itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tetapi ada hal yang mengganjal di benaknya. Zero kenapa?

**~XXX~**

"Nii-san, tunggu!" teriak Ichiru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zero dingin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Serigala itu? Kenapa Nii-san bisa tahu?

"…." Zero terdiam.

"Tadi malam, Nii-san ada di sana kan?"

**~XXX~**

Yuki duduk termenung dengan menempelkan dagunya diantara kedua kakinya. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa bahwa dirinya sangat lemah. Harus selalu dilindungi.

"Tidak bisa begini terus," ujarnya lirih. Kemudian pikiran gadis itu melayang lagi pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Makhluk aneh yang menyerangnya. Princess Pureblood?

Yuki sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya, yang ia tahu, mahkluk itu sangat kuat dan tidak bisa mati. Mungkin?

Untung saja ada serigala itu, kalau tidak Yuki tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Yuki tahu serigala itu tidak jahat. Serigala itu membantunya, dan entah mengapa Yuki percaya serigala itu memang datang untuk menolongnya.

Tiba-tiba Yuki ingat sesuatu. Serigala itu mengenakan kalung. Di kalung itu terdapat lambang yang telah Yuki kenal. Lambang yang sama seperti yang ada di kalung milik Zero…

Segera saja Yuki bangkit, ia tak peduli bahwa sekarang ia tidak boleh bergerak. Ia tak peduli bahwa tubuhnya masih lemah, yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah menemukan Zero. Dan ia harus tahu apa hubungan Zero dengan serigala hitam itu!

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

Note :

Makhluk Berjubah Hitam Pembawa Sabit itu adalah bangsa Khaos. Khaos merupakan nama salah satu dewa dari Yunani Kuno yang berarti kegelapan. Di sini Khaos sebagai simbol dari makhluk kegelapan.

* * *

Siapakah serigala hitam itu sebenarnya? Dan ia punya tujuan apa?

Lalu apakah bangsa Khaos masih tetap akan memburu Yuki, dengan alasan apa?

Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Kritik dan saran membantu kelangsungan pembuatan FF ini , please RnR-nya ya ^^

Khamsa~ *bow*


	7. The Tatto and The Truth

**Previous :**

Yuki di serang makhluk pembawa sabit yang merupakan bangsa Khaos atau yang biasa kita sebut sebagai kegelapan. Hal yang membuatnya heran adalah makhluk itu mengatakan tentang "Princess Pureblood".

Saat Yuki terdesak, tiba-tiba datanglah seekor serigala hitam yang membantunya. Di lain pihak, Ichiru pun di serang oleh makhluk yang sama tetapi ia dapat mengalahkan makhluk itu dengan jurus Moonlight Shadownya. Dan ternyata Kaname membuat Yuki pingsan untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Setelah Yuki sadar ia mengkhawatirkan serigala itu dan Zero. Ia harus mencari kebenaran!

**Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri**

**Genre : Battle, Romance**

**Pairing : ZeroYuki, KanaYuki**

**Author : Ririn Cross (~rin_kyu~)**

**Warning : OOC, Zero bukan Vampire**

**Chapter 7 :**

**::THE TATTO and THE TRUTH::**

* * *

**~XXX~**

Saat berlari di lorong, Yuki berpapasan dengan kak Ichijou, sang wakil ketua asrama.

"Yuki-chan? Kau bukannya sedang di rawat?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak senpai, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Yuki singkat. "Aku permisi dulu," lanjutnya cepat.

Kak Ichijou mengamati kepergian gadis itu dengan sudut matanya, lalu tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian berbalik menuju ke asrama.

Setelah setengah jam berputar-putar Yuki mulai kelelahan.

"Dia dimana sih?" Yuki bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Yuki mengelilingi seluruh lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi. Hari menjelang sore. Yuki melirik arlojinya, jam menunjukkan pukul 5 tepat.

"Aku harus ke gerbang sekolah!" pekik Yuki yang langsung sadar dengan tugasnya sebagai guardian.

Sepi. Tidak ada pergantian kelas. Night Class sedang dalam masa liburan, ini karena kasus yang akhir-akhir ini menimpa Cross Academy.

Saat Yuki berbalik hendak kembali mencari Zero, tiba-tiba gerbang besar sekolah itu terbuka.

**~XXX~**

* * *

Lagi-lagi Ichiru merasakan sakit di lehernya. Badannya seperti terbakar. Ia bergerak ke tempat yang sepi. Ia ingin bersembunyi.

Ichiru berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, keinginannya yang tiba-tiba kuat akan darah, rasa haus yang berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya kini ada pada dirinya.

Ichiru jatuh terduduk. Sudah tidak kuat rasanya. Kurang lebih sudah tujuh tahun ia dapat mengendalikannya, tetapi sekarang ini keinginan itu semakin besar. Setelah peristiwa dua minggu yang lalu. Setelah ia mencium bau darah milik Yuki. Ia mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan sekarang…

"Arggggggggh!" jeritan tertahan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Ia sudah sampai pada batasnya dan ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Mata Ichiru menjadi merah, semerah darah. Mata yang dimiliki vampire yang sedang kehausan dan ia sudah kehilangan akal.

"Cepat sekali kau berubah," tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis menegur Ichiru yang sudah bertransformasi itu. Ia menyilangkan tangannya dengan santai dan bersandar pada tembok. Ichiru yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya tak mempedulikan siapa yang bicara padanya dan langsung menyerang.

"Cih…" Gadis itu menghindar dengan anggunnya. "Jangan terburu-buru," ujar gadis itu santai.

Ichiru yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir tak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu dan menyerang lagi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terburu-buru!" gertak gadis itu, tetapi tak diindahkan oleh Ichiru. Ichiru segera menubruk gadis itu dan menggigit lehernya.

Gadis itu mengerang kecil, tubuhnya disudutkan oleh Ichiru dan kini darahnya mungkin akan dihisap habis, tetapi anehnya dia malah menikmatinya.

Tentu saja, dia kan juga vampire.

"Pemuda nakal, padahal aku memang berniat memberikan darahku untukmu. Hhm.. Bibi Shizuka yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini? Padahal kau lebih tampan saat menjadi manusia biasa," ujar gadis itu tersenyum samar sambil memainkan rambut Ichiru.

**~XXX~**

* * *

"Zero…." Yuki terpaku di tempat. Zero yang baru masuk dari gerbang itu pun ikut terdiam. Ia sedang berusaha menghindari Yuki, tapi kenapa malah bertemu dengan gadis itu di sini. Di saat luka di kakinya terasa amat perih dan menyengat.

Keduanya terdiam agak lama.

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini seperti menghindariku?" tanya Yuki langsung. Zero tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Yuki, sebaiknya kau kembali ke ruang rawat," perintah Zero dingin.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Yuki tegas.

"Cepatlah kembali, hari menjelang malam," lanjut Zero.

"Aku akan tetap disini." Yuki keras kepala.

Zero menatap Yuki tajam. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Zero dengan datar.

Yuki mendekat pada Zero kemudian ia tersenyum sejenak, senyum yang sangat manis sampai Zero terpana sesaat kemudian memalingkan muka.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, tanda ini," tunjuk Yuki pada tanda yang ada di leher Zero. "Artinya apa?"

Zero agak terkejut, meski sudah berpuluh-puluh kali Yuki bertanya tentang tanda itu tetapi Zero masih tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu sangat ingin tahu tentangnya.

"Ini hanya tato biasa," jawab Zero. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kan? Ini tanda yang diberikan oleh guruku waktu kecil dulu sebagai tanda kelulusanku sebagai vampire hunter," jelas Zero.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Kalau begitu cepatlah kembali!" Zero segera menggandeng Yuki karena ia tahu kalau ia tidak melakukan itu, Yuki tidak akan beranjak dari tempatnya, meskipun sebenarnya Zero juga sedang menahan sakit yang amat sangat.

"Zero kau pucat?" ujar Yuki.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kurang tidur."

"Kalau begitu tidur denganku! Kau juga harus istirahat! Temani aku di ruang kesehatan!" ujar Yuki manja. Zero melotot. Yuki tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Aku harus patroli."

"Kan ada Ichiru," lanjut Yuki.

"Ichiru sendirian? Kau lihat apa yang terjadi padamu tadi malam? Untung kau tidak terluka terlalu parah kan, makhluk itu sangat buas, dan tak mungkin aku membiarkan Ichiru menghadapinya sendiri," ujar Zero yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba bisa bicara panjang dan lebar.

Yuki mengernyit, langkahnya terhenti. "Jadi kau disana? Sejak kapan?"

Zero ikut berhenti, ia terdiam.

"Tidak penting! Ayo berbaringlah!" tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di ruang kesehatan yang terletak dekat dengan ruang kepala sekolah Cross Academy. Zero segera memakaikan selimut menutupi tubuh Yuki sehingga gadis itu terhalang pandangannya kemudian pemuda itu berjalan keluar walau dengan kaki masih agak timpang.

"ZERO! Jangan pergi!" teriak Yuki sekuat tenaga sampai Yuki kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari atas ranjang, kepalanya terbentur keras sekali.

Pada saat itu kelebatan-kelebatan bayangan hitam yang beberapa waktu lalu terlintas dalam pikirannya kembali datang dan mulai terlihat walau samar.

Mendengar suara "gedebuk" yang tidak biasa, Zero berhenti sejenak. Suara Yuki sudah tak terdengar lagi. Pemuda itu cemas dan cepat-cepat berlari ke tempat Yuki.

Dilihatnya Yuki terduduk sambil menunduk memegang kepalanya. Darah menetes dan itu membuat Zero yang biasanya tenang agak bergetar.

"Ceroboh sekali," decak Zero tetapi Yuki sama sekali tak merespon. Ia masih dalam posisi semula. Zero mendekat. Bau itu semakin kuat menusuk hidungnya.

"Yuki.." panggil Zero pelan. Kemudian ia segera melihat kondisi Yuki. Betapa terkejutnya Zero saat melihat tatapan dingin menusuk dan mungkin lebih tegas terpancar dari sorot mata Yuki.

"Yuki…" Zero mencoba memanggil nama Yuki lagi, tetapi gadis itu tidak membalas bahkan malah ia semakin mendekati Zero dengan tanpa ekspresi. Zero tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia mundur sesaat tetapi dengan cepat Yuki sudah dihadapannya lagi. Tak ada taring atau apapun, hanya saja sorot mata itu menusuk dan kelam.

Yuki mendekat, memojokkan Zero ke tembok. Ia segera menyerang leher Zero tetapi sebelum ia benar-benar sempat menggigit leher Zero tiba-tiba saja kesadarannya pulih. Mata indah coklat kemerahannya kembali lagi.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Yuki, ia secepatnya mundur dan terlihat ketakutan, lalu menutupi wajahnya. Zero yang masih berada di tempat tetap tak bergeming, sangat heran dengan tindakan Yuki.

"Kau kenapa?"

Yuki tak menjawab, ia segera menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut dan bergelung di dalamnya. "Pergi!" teriaknya keras.

Zero terdiam tak mengerti. "Luka di dahimu?"

"Biarkan! Aku tak apa-apa!"

Zero tak mengindahkan dan berjalan ke arah Yuki. "Jangan mendekat!" teriak Yuki lagi.

"Kalau kau mendekat, aku tak akan memaafkanmu Zero!"

Tiba-tiba tanda di leher Zero bersinar, dan sedikit berkedut nyeri. Zero berhenti sejenak dan memutuskan berbalik arah. "Kalau kau butuh aku, panggil saja," ujarnya sambil menatap Yuki dengan pandangan nanar.

Yuki tak menjawab dan semakin menenggelamkan diri.

Zero menutup pintunya perlahan dan bersandar di baliknya. Matanya menerawang jauh memandang langit. Tanda itu bersinar. Nyeri? Apa maksudnya?

Zero kemudian ingat kata-kata kakeknya yang juga vampire hunter dan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Kakek, apakah tanda itu bisa dihilangkan?" tanya Zero kecil sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tanda yang ada di leher kakeknya itu.

Kakeknya yang sedang membersihkan pistol langsung menatap Zero dan tersenyum.

"Zero cucuku, kalau kau punya tanda ini berarti kau sudah terikat," jelasnya.

"Kenapa begitu kek?" tanya Zero ingin tahu.

"Karena tanda itu permanen dan akan diwariskan pada generasi berikutnya yang terpilih," jelas sang kakek sambil menyesap kopi panasnya.

"Berarti generasi berikutnya adalah aku kek? Aku juga punya tanda itu?" tanya Zero.

Kakeknya berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas. "Ya nak, kau yang meneruskan kakekmu ini. Ibumu tidak mungkin memilikinya, dan Ichiru, dia tidak mendapatkannya." Tiba-tiba pandangan orang tua itu menjadi murung. "Kau akan memikul tugas yang berat…"

"Tugas apa?"

Pada saat Zero menanyakan itu tiba-tiba pintu rumah kakeknya itu terbuka dan masuklah sesosok wanita anggun. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat pada Zero, ia sangat cantik walau kulitnya terlihat pucat. Kemudian wanita itu memberi isyarat pada kakek Zero untuk mengikutinya dan dengan patuhnya sang kakek membungkuk. Saat itulah tanda di leher sang kakek bersinar. Zero takjub.

"Ingat pesan kakek, kalau tanda ini bersinar berarti kau menemukan tuanmu," jelasnya kemudian pergi. Zero memandang kepergian kakeknya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Setelah itu kakek Zero tidak pernah kembali. Menurut sepengetahuannya sang kakek meninggal dalam pertempuran antara dua klan vampire yang sama kuatnya. Setelah itupun keluarga Zero diserang vampire dan Ichiru tergigit oleh salah satu pemimpin klan vampire tersebut yang tak lain bernama Shizuka Hiou. Karena alasan itulah mengapa Zero sangat membenci kaum vampire, kecuali pada adiknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

Zero mengacak-acak rambut peraknya. Ia sama sekali belum paham dengan apa yang dikatakan kakeknya. Tanda itu tadi bersinar dan itu terjadi bertepatan pada saat Yuki memerintahnya. Mustahil. Zero segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kemudian Zero baru sadar kalau wanita yang dulu menemui kakeknya memiliki paras yang sama dengan Yuki. Pantas saja Zero merasa De Javu setiap kali memandang Yuki. Astaga.

"Tidak mungkin," desis Zero sambil memegang tanda itu.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan tanda yang dimiliki Zero itu?

Dan mengapa tanda itu bereaksi pada Yuki yang ia ketahui hanya manusia biasa? Atau kejadian itu hanya kebetulan saja?

Sebenarnya ada rahasia apa dibalik keluarga Kiryu yang merupakan keluarga Vampire Hunter legendaris itu?

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca fic ini... aku tahu.. ini updatenya lama... tapi sekarang aku akan mulai rajin update lagi ^^  
Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^ RnR please...

Arigatou *deep bow


	8. Kuran's Family Book

**Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri**

**Genre : Battle, Romance**

**Pairing : ZeroYuki, KanaYuki**

**Author : Ririn Cross (~rin_kyu~)**

**Warning : OOC, Zero bukan Vampire, Ichiru is a vampire~**

**Chapter 8 :**

**::KURAN'S FAMILY BOOK::**

**~XXX~**

* * *

Yuki menangis di balik selimut itu. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan ia hampir mencelakakan Zero secara tidak sadar. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya?

Yuki sadar kalau tiba-tiba ada jiwa lain yang mengambil alih kesadarannya, atau mungkin itu adalah jiwanya yang tertidur selama ini? Tetapi Yuki tidak berpikir bahwa akan seperti ini pada akhirnya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang mengelus kepala Yuki dari luar selimut itu. Zero kah? Tadi sudah dia suruh untuk pergi. Yuki segera membuka selimutnya dan dihadapannya ada senyum hangat Kaname.

"Ka.. Kaname senpai!" Yuki langsung terlonjak dan bangun. Ia hampir jatuh lagi, untung Kaname bertindak cepat dan menangkap gadis yang ceroboh itu.

"Berhati-hatilah Yuki-chan," tandas Kaname sambil membantu Yuki duduk dalam posisinya.

"Ah.. iya senpai.. terima kasih banyak," ujarnya malu karena bertindak bodoh di hadapan senpai yang sangat ia kagumi itu.

"Dahimu berdarah?" Kaname menyibak poni Yuki. Yuki baru sadar dan langsung menutupinya. Ia agak menjauh dari Kaname. Insting manusianya tentu sadar untuk menghindar, karena dia tahu Kaname adalah Prince Pureblood.

"Aku tidak apa-apa senpai. Tadi sedikit terbentur," elak Yuki sambil mengambil kain kasa di meja seadanya kemudian membebat lukanya sembarangan.

Kaname tersenyum. "Kemarilah, biar kurapikan." Akhirnya Yuki menurut juga. Kaname membuka perban itu, membersihkan lukanya dengan air bersih kemudian hal yang tak terduga dan langsung membuat Yuki kaget adalah, Kaname menjilat lukanya!

"Senpai, cukup hentikan," pintanya.

"Ini teknik penyembuhan paling cepat Yuki-chan, jadi diamlah. Aku juga tak akan memakanmu, hanya ingin menetralisirnya. Bau darahmu tercium sampai moon dorm, kau tahu itu?" ujar Kaname panjang lebar. Yuki langsung bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Dulu saat ia terluka para vampire itupun agak liar.

Kaname melakukannya dengan lembut dan berhati-hati. Meski dekat sekali, tetapi Yuki merasa nyaman berada dengan Kaname, walaupun Kaname sejatinya adalah pangeran vampire. Saat itu tiba-tiba kepala Yuki berkedut kembali. Gadis itu melepaskan diri dari Kaname dan lari ke kamar mandi. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Tiba-tiba bayangan-bayangan masa lalu yang tadi baru saja ia lihat samar, kini menjadi semakin jelas.

Kaname berdiri dan tersenyum samar. "Apakah sudah waktunya?" tanya Kaname pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap pintu itu. "Yuki, kau suka vampire atau manusia?"

**~XXX~**

* * *

"Aidou, jangan mondar-mandir terus di depanku, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!" hardik Kain.

Aidou tak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan sepupunya itu. Ia masih berpikir sambil berjalan kesana kemari.

BRUAK

Buku yang Kain baca melayang tepat ke kepala Aidou!

"Aduh! Kain! Kenapa kau melempar buku setebal ini padaku!" umpat Aidou sambil menunjukkan buku yang setebal kamus Bahasa Inggris itu pada Kain yang masih main PSP dengan tenang.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk Aidou! Kau membuatku ikut pusing gara-gara kelakuanmu tadi," tandas Kain pedas.

"Aish! Kita terkurung di sini! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang sepupuku tersayang!?" balas Aidou dengan nada mencibir pada Kain.

"Lalu apa maumu Idol-senpai?" tanya Kain balik mengejek kemudian menghentikan permainannya dan menatap Aidou tajam.

"Keluar asrama.."

"Kau gila!"

"Memang! Aku jadi gila kalau terus-terusan ada di dalam asrama ini!" sewot Aidou.

"Hhh.. baiklah. Terserah padamu," akhirnya Kain menyerah. Aidou melonjak senang kemudian ia segera menyeret Kain mengikutinya. Kain yang tidak siap dan memang malas untuk melakukan apapun akhirnya ikut juga dengan sepupunya itu.

"Pertama-tama, kita ke perpustakaan sekolah untuk mencari informasi," ujarnya sambil berbisik pada Kain.

"Sejak kapan kau suka baca buku?" tanya Kain tak yakin.

PLETAK

"Ini untuk kelancaran misi kita, baka!" desis Aidou. "Aku juga terpaksa melakukannya dan harus sukarela!" ujar Aidou semangat walaupun tak jelas maksudnya apa. Kain hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah sepupu vampirenya itu. Dalam hati ia berkata, 'Kenapa aku bisa punya saudara abnormal seperti ini?'

PLETAK

"Jangan mengatai orang di belakang!" seloroh Aidou lagi. Kain meringis kesakitan dan ia baru ingat, kalau Aidou bisa membaca isi pikiran sesama klannya maupun klan di bawahnya, maupun juga manusia. Sedangkan untuk kelas Pure blood tentu saja tidak bisa, karena kedudukannya lebih tinggi daripada gelar kebangsawanan mereka. Tetapi ada yang aneh, Aidou sama sekali tidak bisa menebak atau mendengar apa yang Yuki, Zero, maupun Ichiru pikirkan.

**~XXX~**

* * *

Ichiru terbangun dengan keadaan yang berantakan. Kepalanya terasa pusing tetapi ia merasa kalau energinya bertambah.

"Sudah bangun?"

Ichiru langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada suara itu. Gadis itu berdiri di sana dan tersenyum tenang ke arahnya.

"Maria Kurenai…" desis Ichiru.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Maria sambil mendekati Ichiru.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Maria tersenyum samar. "Setelah kau meminum banyak darahku, pantaskah kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanyanya membuat Ichiru terguncang.

Darah? Ichiru langsung melihat dirinya. Darah kering berceceran dari mulut dan tangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Apa yang dia lakukan tadi?

"Sudah mengerti?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada datar.

Ichiru tak menjawab, ia sadar, ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

**~XXX~**

* * *

"Kain sini!" perintah Aidou. Perpustakaan ini terlihat gelap dan suram. Maklum, ini adalah bangunan paling tua di Cross Academy. Menurut kabar ,disini sering sekali terdapat penampakan. Tetapi bagi vampire tentu saja itu tak masalah. Tak ada hal yang lebih menakutkan daripada pemimpin mereka, klan Pure Blood.

Mata vampire mereka bisa menembus dalam gelap dan mereka segera mencari buku yang mereka maksud.

"Kenapa kita tidak langsung keluar saja?" tanya Kain penasaran.

"Kita harus mencari tahu tentang insiden ini. Kudengar, ada kaitannya dengan klan Kuran," ujar Aidou setengah berbisik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku mendengarnya, saat Kaname-sama dan Ichijou membicarakan itu."

"Kau menguping?"

"Tidak! Hanya tak sengaja mendengar!"

"Sama saja."

"Kau mau mati sekarang Kain?"

"Tidak, hidupku masih lama." "Kalau begitu diamlah."

Kain langsung diam. Rupanya sampai sejauh ini sepupunya tahu. Walau kadang ia merasa sepupunya itu bertindak bodoh dan hanya bisa tebar pesona saja tapi dibalik itu Aidou adalah sosok yang sigap dan cerdas.

"Akhirnya ketemu!" Tiba-tiba Aidou berseru dan itu menyadarkan Kain dari lamunanya. Pemuda itu berdiri di sebuah lemari besar yang terkunci rapat.

"Apa itu?"

"Sejarah Keluarga Kuran," ujar Aidou sambil menunjuk buku tebal bersampul hitam dengan beberapa ukiran emas di tepiannya.

"Kau akan mengambilnya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Ini beresiko." "Ayolah, ini satu-satunya petunjuk yang dapat mengantar kita pada kebenaran," ujar Aidou seperti detektif saja.

"Hhh… Baiklah, serahkan padaku," ujar Kain.

"Ternyata kau tahu tugasmu, pintar sekali saudaraku ini," ujar Aidou sambil terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kain.

Kain hanya mendengus, tetapi dengan segera vampire itu memfokuskan pikirannya. Mereka diam beberapa lama. Aidou hanya bisa melihat keadaan sepupunya tanpa tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, karena saat Kain menggunakan kekuatannya, pikirannya terpusat satu titik dan itu di luar batas pandangan Aidou.

Kain kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah Aidou.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Aidou penasaran.

"Ada penghalang," ujar Kain.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan mengatasinya. Hanya saja…." ujarnya dengan kalimat menggantung. Aidou mengernyitkan alis, Kain langsung melanjutkan, "Sedikitlah menjauh karena ini bisa mempengaruhi kekuatanmu juga." Aidou mengangguk dan menjauhkan posisinya, memberikan ruang gerak lebih banyak, pada sepupunya itu.

Aidou kembali melihat apa yang dilakukan Kain. Tampaklah cahaya kemerahan yang keluar dari tubuh Kain. Sepertinya penghalang itu cukup sulit sehingga Kain harus mengerahkan sebagian besar tenaganya. Meski begitu, Aidou mencoba menghapuskan aura keberadaan mereka agar teman-temannya maupun orang lain tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berada dalam ruangan ini.

Sambil menghapus jejak keberadaan mereka, Aidou mengamati sekeliling. Benar-benar gelap, cahaya hanya berasal dari bulan yang bersinar menelusup masuk jendela kaca perpustakaan. Tanpa sengaja mata Aidou terpancang pada sesuatu. Bukan sesuatu, tapi sesosok mahkluk.

Hitam, berjubah, dan membawa sabit.

"Astaga! Makhluk itu!" Aidou langsung bergerak cepat. Sebelum itu ia meninggalkan kekkai untuk Kain agar sepupunya tetap aman dalam tugasnya.

Dengan secepat kilat Aidou mengejar makhluk itu.

"Hey kau!" teriak Aidou pada makhluk itu. Khaos itupun berhenti.

"Semua ini ulahmu kan?" tegas Aidou. Tetapi Khaos itu tetap tidak mau bicara. "Kau yang membuat murid Night Class dicurigai oleh Asosiasi sebagai penjahat dalam kasus hilangnya anak-anak Cross Academy!"

Makhluk itu bukannya mengelak dan malah tersenyum sinis. "Kami tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya. Kami hanya menginginkan Princess Pureblood," desis makhluk itu.

"Princess Pureblood?" tanya Aidou pada dirinya sendiri tetapi saat ia melihat ke arah makhluk itu, namun sosoknya telah menghilang.

"Sial," desis Aidou. Tepat pada saat itu Kain datang menyusulnya.

"Aidou, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," dustanya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan buku itu?" tanya Aidou penasaran.

"Berhasil!" jawab Kain sambil memamerkan hasil kerjanya yang tak sia-sia.

"Bagus! Kau memang sepupu yang bisa kuandalkan!"

"Kalau ada maunya saja kau memuji," desis Kain.

Aidou hanya terkekeh. "Sudahlah, jangan cerewet. Kita harus segera mencari tahu," ujarnya kemudian. Mereka berdua lalu mencari tempat duduk yang agak tersembunyi. Sekarang giliran Kain yang bertugas menghapus keberadaan mereka. Kedua bersaudara ini cukup kompak dan tahu masing-masing limit dari kekuatan satu sama lain.

Aidou meletakkan buku itu di meja. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat memegang buku itu. Auranya benar-benar terasa berbeda. Saat tangan Aidou hendak membuka buku yang sudah terlihat usang itu, seketika ia tampak ketakutan.

"Ada apa Aidou?" tanya Kain cemas.

Aidou menatap ketakutan pada Kain, tangannya semakin gemetar. "Kain… Di dalam buku ini, ada kehidupan…" desisnya.

**~XXX~**

* * *

Zero berjalan menembus malam untuk melakukan patroli. Ia melakukannya seorang diri karena tidak tahu dimana adik kembarnya itu berada. Ia memeriksa seluruh sudut sekolah. Meskipun begitu, pikirannya masih terpancang pada kejadian sebelumnya, dimana Yuki yang terlihat aneh dan tanda ini? Ia mengelus lehernya sejenak. "Cukup membingungkan," desisnya.

Pada saat yang sama makhluk-makhluk itu datang lagi. Khaos, dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak.

"Kau harus ikut dengan kami," ujar salah satu dari makhluk itu dengan nada yang cukup dingin. Zero dalam posisi siaga ketika makhluk-makhluk itu mengepungnya.

"Apa maksud kalian?" desis pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Hanya kau yang bisa mengubah pikiran dari tuan putri kami," jawab yang lainnya. "Karena itulah kami akan membawamu terlebih dulu agar putri mau mengikuti kemauan kami," lanjutnya.

Zero mengernyit. Ia tidak tahu maksud dari makhluk-makhluk itu. Putri? Mengubah pikiran? Apa maksud semua ini?

"Siapa putri yang kalian maksud? Aku tidak mengenalnya!" sergah Zero.

"Kau mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya tuan Zero Kiryu. Dia adalah nona Yuki Kuran."

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

**Jeng jeng~ udah lamaaa sekali aku ga update ini fic ya T.T Maaf... Sekarang aku akan coba menyelesaikannya... Semoga reader masih setia menunggu cerita ini ^^ Terima kasih~ Ditunggu comentnya teman-teman~**


	9. Big Secret

**Previous :**

Aidou dan Kain menghadapi sesuatu yang mengejutkan sebelum membuka Buku Silsilah Keluarga Kuran.

_"Ada apa Aidou?" tanya Kain cemas._

_Aidou menatap ketakutan pada Kain, tangannya semakin gemetar. "Kain… Di dalam buku ini, ada kehidupan…" desisnya._

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Zero dikejutkan oleh kenyataan yang tak masuk akal.

_"Siapa putri yang kalian maksud? Aku tidak mengenalnya!" sergah Zero._

_"Kau mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya tuan Zero Kiryu. Dia adalah nona Yuki Kuran."_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Hino Matsuri**

**Genre : Battle, Romance, Mistery**

**Pairing : ZeroYuki, KanaYuki**

**Author : Ririn Cross (~rin_kyu~)**

**Warning : OOC, Zero bukan Vampire**

**Tittle :**

**::A Big Secret::**

* * *

Back to the Story :

"Ba… bagaimana mungkin!?" Kain terlihat tak yakin. Aidou menatap sepupunya itu. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat yang menandakan ia memang tidak sedang bercanda.

"Untuk apa aku bohong! Ini benar! Aku merasakannya!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus mengembalikan buku ini ke tempat semula." Aidou semakin gemetar. Ia mengusap pelan sampul buku itu untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian menaruh buku tersebut perlahan lalu menghirup udara untuk mengisi oksigen di paru-parunya. Tadi ia benar-benar merasa sesak saat memegang buku itu.

"Lalu usaha kita akan sia-sia begitu?"

Aidou tak menjawab namun tak menyangkal juga.

"Kembalikan buku itu sekarang juga," perintahnya. Kain mengangkat bahu kemudian ia bergegas mengambil buku itu. Namun, ia sedikit bergetar juga mengingat perkataan Aidou. "_Di dalam buku itu ada kehidupan_".

Kain sudah memegang buku itu dengan sempurna. Kain tidak merasakan apa-apa. bernafas pun tidak buku ini? Bagaimana bisa ada kehidupan?

Kain menatap sepupunya yang kini sedang berpikir keras sambil memejamkan mata. "Jadi, kau tidak mau membukanya?"

Aidou tak menjawab. Pemuda blonde itu malah memejamkan matanya. Akhirnya tanpa banyak bicara lagi Kain segera mengembalikan buku itu ke tempat semula.

Selepas Kain pergi mengembalikan buku itu, Aidou membuka matanya dan terlonjak. "Ini tidak mungkin…." desisnya tak percaya.

**~XXX~**

* * *

"Yuki… Kuran?" Zero mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya. Apakah yang dimaksud adalah Yuki? Tapi kenapa Yuki 'Kuran' bukan Yuki 'Cross'?

"Benar sekali," desis makhluk itu dingin. "Jadi, menyerahlah."

Zero melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada kumpulan Khaos yang masih mengepungnya tersebut. Ia bimbang, namun keadaan yang mengelilinginya tak membuatnya sempat untuk berpikir lebih jauh. Ia harus melepaskan diri, atau makhluk-makhluk itu benar akan menangkapnya. Hal terburuk bisa saja jika hal yang dikatakan makhluk itu tidak benar, dan makhluk-makhluk itu akan langsung membunuhnya saat ini juga.

Zero kemudian mendecih. Ia tak akan semudah itu percaya dengan makhluk tak dikenal yang bahkan sudah menculik beberapa murid Cross Academy. Dan sekarang makhluk-makhluk itu berniat membawanya juga.

"Jangan harap!" desis Zero. Membuat para khaos tersebut yang tadi sempat tenang langsung mendesis. Desisan penuh amarah dan kejahatan. Kalian bisa bayangkan khaos ini seperti Grim Reaper atau para dementor di Harry Potter.

Tanpa aba-aba para Khaos tersebut langsung menyerang Zero. Refleks Zero menghindar dan ia menggenggam bloody rosenya.

DOR DOR DOR

Dalam sepuluh detik Zero berhasil menembak tiga target tepat sasaran. Tapi sayangnya, khaos-khaos itu bertambah menjadi semakin banyak. Ternyata khaos-khaos tersebut bisa menggunakan jurus bunshin (bayangan). Sebelumnya Zero tak menyadari hal ini, tapi dilihat dari pergerakan khaos dan pertambahannya yang tiba-tiba ternyata kesimpulannya benar.

"Sial.. Peluruku hampir habis," desis Zero pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu mencoba merogoh sakunya mencari peluru cadangan. Tapi sialnya, ia tak menemukan satu benda pun di kantongnya. Ia mengecek kantungnya sekali lagi. ia ingat, tadi sudah meletakkan peluru cadangan di sakunya, namun kenapa tidak ada?

Khaos yang mengamati gerak-gerik aneh Zero itu langsung tersenyum licik di balik kegelapan. Ia tahu, targetnya sedang kebingungan. Ini kesempatannya. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia mengarahkan bunshin-bunshinnya untuk menyerang dan menangkap Zero. Setidaknya, mereka harus melumpuhkan Zero dulu jika ingin menangkap pria berambut perak itu.

'Aish! Kenapa tak ada satupun!' umpat Zero dalam hati. Ia masih merutuki nasib, dimana ternyata ia benar-benar tak membawa peluru cadangan satu pun.

Zero segera menaburkan pandangan pada khaos-khaos itu yang ternyata telah memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerangnya lagi. Kemudian dengan satu jentikan dari sang master khaos, pasukan itupun segera menyerang Zero.

Zero langsung menghindar dengan gerakan memutar. Ia mengarahkan tendangan salto pada khaos di depan dan samping kirinya. Serangan dari sebelah kanan langsung ditepisnya, lalu memberikan serangan tambahan pada khaos dari sudut belakang.

Namun, hingga tenaga Zero habis, makhluk itu bukannya melemah, tapi entah kenapa malah makin kuat. Seperti sebelumnya yang dihadapi Yuki, makhluk ini punya kemampuan di luar batas normal manusia. Makhluk ini seolah tak bisa dikalahkan dan immortal.

Zero tampak terengah-engah. Ia sekarang merutuki nasib, mengapa di saat ia sedang tersudut begini malah kekuatan lain dalam dirinya tak berfungsi? Sisi lain dari dirinya tidak bangun?

"Sial…" Zero benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi bangsa khaos yang seolah tak ada habisnya itu. apa mungkin makhluk-makhluk ini punya kekuatan yang berbeda-beda tiap individu-nya?

Tiba-tiba sebuah sabit terarah langsung menuju Zero. Tapi Zero sudah tak punya sisa tenaga lagi. Luka sabetan di kakinya pun masih belum sembuh benar. Apalagi tiba-tiba tato yang ia miliki mulai menimbulkan rasa nyeri. Ada apa lagi sebenarnya?

TRANGGG

Terdengar bunyi benturan keras. Zero yang sudah berada pada limitnya mencoba untuk melihat siapa yang menolongnya. Tapi matanya sudah tak mengijinkan. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Namun samar, ia masih bisa melihat sosok berambut panjang coklat itu melindunginya. Rambut itu mirip rambut milik Yuki, namun rambut Yuki hanya sepanjang bahu, sedangkan makhluk ini mempunyai rambut sepanjang pinggang,. Sosok itu juga memakai jubah yang berkibar. Siapakah dia?

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" ucap sosok itu. Khaos-khaos itu langsung patuh dan berlutut karena mereka tahu, sekarang yang mereka hadapi adalah sosok yang mereka cari.

"Jemput aku pada purnama berikutnya," ucapnya. "Tapi… Jangan pernah sakiti lagi semua yang ada di sini," lanjut sosok itu.

"Baik. Tuan putri."

**~XXX~**

* * *

Yuki terbangun. Kesadarannya masih belum terkumpul. Ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia mengamati ruangan itu. Tampaklah Zero yang masih berbaring tak sadarkan diri di seberang ranjang miliknya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Zero?

Yuki mencoba bangkit dan ingin mendekati Zero. Namun, tiba-tiba kepalanya kembali berputar. Seolah ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk kepalanya.

"Argh…" rintihnya.

"Yuki-chan.." Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil namanya.

Yuki segera berbalik menatap sosok pemuda itu. "Aidou…-senpai?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya pemuda itu. Ia tampak khawatir. Aidou segera berjalan mendekati ranjang Yuki.

"A..aku baik-baik saja senpai." Lagi-lagi gadis ini berbohong. Mendengar itu Aidou hanya mengerutkan alisnya. "Ah… Zero. Ada apa dengannya?" Yuki mencoba bangkit dan mendekati ranjang Zero. Ia ingin terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kiryu-kun di serang oleh Khaos," jawabnya sambil melirik Yuki. Mata gadis itu melebar.

"Tenang. Dia tidak apa-apa," lanjut Aidou. "Seharusnya, kau juga mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri."

Yuki kemudian menatap Aidou. Vampire ini tidak seperti biasanya. Aidou tidak seceria maupun sehiperaktif biasanya. Bahkan Aidou terlihat sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Yuki. Padahal Aidou selama ini selalu saja mencari cara agar bisa skinship dengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

Aidou sedikit berpikir. Ia mungkin ingin mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Kau… jatuh pingsan di depan asrama putri."

Yuki mengangguk-angguk. Namun ia menyadari sesuatu. "Lalu, kenapa senpai bisa ada di sini?" Setahunya, para murid Night Class masih dilarang untuk keluar asrama akibat insiden yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Hanya ketua asrama dan wakilnya yang diijinkan bebas keluar masuk asrama.

Aidou yang sebenarnya cerdas, bisa menangkap maksud di balik pertanyaan Yuki. "Night Class telah bebas dari tuduhan. Kami tidak diisolasi lagi. Terlebih, Kaname-sama menyuruhku mengawasi kalian."

Yuki terlihat tidak percaya. Ini terlalu mendadak. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apakah itu berarti masalah telah selesai senpai?"

Aidou menatap Yuki sejenak. Gadis ini sungguh manis, tapi ia tak boleh menganggapnya lebih. "Memang ini terlalu mendadak. Tapi, semua murid Day Class yang menghilang beberapa waktu lalu telah kembali dalam keadaan hidup."

"Mereka selamat?" Yuki terlihat senang. Ia bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

"Tapi.." Aidou memutuskan kalimatnya. Yuki menatap tak mengerti pada senpai-nya itu. Aidou menghela nafas. "Mereka sama sekali tak mengingat apapun tentang penculikan itu."

Mata Yuki membulat.

"Mereka tak bisa memberikan keterangan apapun. Untuk itu asosiasi membebaskan kami dari tuduhan sebelum pelaku yang sebenarnya ditangkap," lanjut Aidou.

"Bukankah khaos yang melakukan itu senpai?" tanya Yuki mencoba mencari kebenaran.

Aidou melirik Yuki. "Memang benar begitu… Namun, belum ada bukti."

"Jadi?"

"Makhluk-makhluk itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Kaname-sama, telah menyuruh kami para vampire untuk membereskan masalah ini. Jangan khawatir." Aidou tersenyum cerah saat menatap Yuki.

Yuki langsung tersenyum bahagia saat Aidou mengucapkan nama Kaname dihadapannya.

Sesaat kemudian Aidou berwajah serius. "Tapi, kau harus menjaga dirimu."

Yuki mengernyit. "Itu berbahaya. Ini perintah Kaname-sama."

Yuki tersenyum. Entah mengapa, memang sepertinya Kaname sangat peduli pada Yuki. Oleh karenanya Yuki sangat kagum terhadap pangeran vampire tersebut.

"Satu lagi…" Aidou sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya lagi. Yuki menjadi penasaran.

"Jangan biarkan makhluk-makhluk itu mendekatimu sekali lagi…"

**~XXX~**

* * *

Cross Academy dalam kondisi tenang setelah insiden yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Day Class dan Night Class telah memulai aktivitas kelasnya. Para siswa yang menghilang telah ditemukan dan memasuki kelas seperti biasa. Begitu pula Yuki dan Zero yang telah sembuh dari luka yang diderita. Namun, sikap Zero semakin aneh. Yuki yang melihat perubahan Zero itu mencoba bertanya. Selain Zero, Ichiru juga sedikit lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Yuki jadi bingung sendiri menghadapi dua kembar yang tiba-tiba berubah aneh.

Sementara itu, dirinya sendiri pun tak jauh berbeda dengan kedua saudara angkatnya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh terhadap dirinya. Bayangan-bayangan yang mengerikan itu semakin lama semakin jelas. Tapi satu hal, Yuki masih mengingat jelas pada bayangan pemuda yang menolongnya. Anak kecil berambut perak itu. Siluetnya terlihat jelas di dalam bayang-bayang mengerikan di sekelilingnya. Namun, anak kecil itu menolong Yuki. Dan anak itu mengulurkan tangan pada Yuki. Sementara itu Yuki juga melihat bayangan Kaname di sisi yang berlawanan, juga menawarkan uluran tangannya. Yuki sendiri bingung untuk memilih yang mana. Anak itu atau Kaname? Tanpa sengaja tangan Yuki terulur ke tempat anak berambut perak yang tak diketahui rimbanya itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba sesosok Khaos memutuskan ikatan itu dan makhluk itu menyerang anak itu dengan sabitnya sehingga membuat anak itu tergeletak lemah tak berdaya. Ia berlumuran darah. Yuki tak percaya dan ia melihat ke tempat anak itu. Di sana, ia dapat melihat wajah sedih Zero kecil. Wajah Zero yang hampir mencapai maut.

"Zero!" Teriak Yuki. Ia bangun dengan wajah penuh keringat. Ternyata itu hanya mimpi dan lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama.

"Ada apa Yuki?" Tiba-tiba Kaien masuk. Ia menatap Yuki dengan penuh khawatir. Di belakangnya disusul Ichiru. Dan terakhir muncullah Zero dari balik pintu.

Yuki langsung turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Zero. "Zero.. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak terluka?"

Yuki memegang wajah Zero. Zero hanya mengernyit tak mengerti dengan sikap aneh saudara angkatnya itu.

"Yuki~~ Kau kenapa? Jawab tou-san~" Kaien mulai merengek.

"Tou-san! Yuki tak apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi!" Ichiru segera menyeret ayahnya yang lumayan manja kalau berhadapan dengan Yuki itu.

Sementara itu Yuki dan Zero masih berdiri di sana.

"Yuki.. aku tidak…" Belum sempat Zero menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yuki sudah memeluk pemuda itu, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Zero. Tak lama kemudian terdengar isakan pelan. "Jangan… Jangan berkorban demi aku… Larilah. Larilah kalau kau bisa Zero…"

Zero semakin mengernyit saat mendengar ucapan aneh Yuki tersebut. Pemuda itu kemudian menegakkan wajah Yuki. Air mata masih menggenang di wajah cantik Yuki.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Hiks… Aku tidak ingin kau terluka…"

"Karena apa?"

"Karena aku. Aku tahu Zero! Sejak dulu kau yang selalu melindungiku. Mungkin juga nanti karena aku, kau bisa lebih celaka Zero!" isak Yuki lebih kuat. Entah kenapa ia memang benar-benar tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Sudah cukup selama ini Zero melindunginya, kali ini ia ingin melindungi Zero.

Zero langsung melepaskan cengkramannya pada Yuki. Ia berdiri sedikit menjauh. Melihat perlakuan Zero tersebut, tangis Yuki langsung terhenti. Ia sedikit heran, namun mungkin sedikit kecewa juga. Apakah Zero memang akan menjauhinya? Tapi itu lebih bagus.

Zero tersenyum miris seperti menahan sakit. Ia memegang dadanya kemudian menatap Yuki. Ia menyibakkan rambut peraknya lalu kepalanya menengadah ke langit-langit kemudian menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. "Kau menyuruhku menjauh?" Yuki mengangguk lemah.

"Dengan begitu sama saja kau menyuruhku melakukan hal bodoh. Karena kau yang membuatku bertahan hidup Yuki."

Yuki terkejut. Ia menatap Zero yang kini mulai mendekatinya lagi. Pria itu kemudian jatuh berlutut di hadapan Yuki. "Kumohon.. Jangan suruh aku untuk menjauhimu…" Zero tampak bergetar. Seluruh tubuhnya sulit digerakkan. Entah ini artinya apa. Sejak awal pada saat Yuki mengatakan untuk menjauhinya, tubuhnya bagai tersengat ribuan arus listrik. Apalagi kemudian setelah di pertegas oleh kalimat berikutnya. Dada Zero serasa ditusuk-tusuk. Sekujur tubuh pemuda itu melemah. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melakukannya…" ujar Zero dalam rintihan.

"Kalau kau memang sudah tak menginginkanku. Lebih baik kau bunuh aku dengan tanganmu sendiri..." Zero mengangsurkan sebuah shotgun pada Yuki.

Yuki semakin terbelalak. "Zero… Apa maksudmu..?"

"Cepat lakukan!"

Yuki semakin bergetar. Ia menangis lagi. Ia tak percaya Zero berkata seperti itu. "Tidak. Maafkan aku…" Yuki menangis lagi. Ia ikut berlutut dan memandang wajah Zero yang terlihat kesakitan. "Tetaplah di sisiku…" Yuki kemudian menenggelamkan wajah Zero ke dadanya.

Energi positif kemudian mengalir ke tubuh Zero. Pemuda itu terbebas dari segala rasa kesakitan yang tadi menimpanya. Hatinya pun terasa sejuk. Sepertinya ia memang tak bisa menjauh dari Yuki. Apakah memang benar Yuki orang yang terpilih itu? Tapi kenapa Yuki? Bukankah Yuki manusia? Tapi kata mendiang kakeknya orang itu harusnya dari golongan pureblood? Ataukah ada pengecualian?

Seandainya memang orang yang dimaksud adalah Yuki, Zero akan sangat senang karena ia tidak akan berurusan dengan pureblood. Zero memang sangat benci pada vampire setelah pembantaian besar-besaran pada keluarganya oleh Shizuka Hiou. Untuk itulah mengapa ia juga sangat berhati-hati dengan Night Class yang semuanya adalah vampire tersebut.

Mereka dalam posisi itu agak lama. Untuk menenangkan masing-masing perasaan. Saat memeluk Zero, Yuki tanpa sengaja mengamati tanda yang terdapat di leher Zero. Leher jenjang pemuda itu yang berukir tato. Pikiran gadis itu langsung terpancang pada serigala beberapa waktu yang lalu. Benar sekali, kalung yang dikenakan serigala itu memang mirip sekali dengan tanda yang terdapat di leher Zero. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Zero…" Panggil Yuki.

"Hn…" Balas Zero yang ternyata masih betah berada dalam kehangatan pelukan Yuki.

"Aku ingin bertanya…"

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau yang menolongku waktu aku diserang vampire saat aku berusia lima tahun dulu. Sebelum Kaname-senpai datang?"

Zero langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan berhadapan dengan Yuki. Ia memang sangat sensitif kalau Yuki sudah menyebut-nyebut nama Kaname. "Jawablah Zero…" Yuki mengelus pipi Zero.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Akhirnya Zero angkat bicara juga.

"Terima kasih~"

Cup... Yuki langsung mencium pipi Zero. Zero terdiam kaku. Sarafnya kembali tersengat. Tapi tidak sakit seperti tadi. Jantungnya pun seperti mendadak berhenti berdetak. Memang respon yang berlebihan, tapi itulah yang Zero rasakan. Zero terpaku untuk beberapa lama, dan Yuki memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membuktikan kecurigaan selanjutnya.

"Zero…. Kakimu kenapa?" Tiba-tiba Yuki sudah membuka pergelangan kaki Zero yang tertutup celana panjang yang Zero kenakan. Bekas sayatan melintang memang terdapat di kaki Zero. Bekas sayatan dari khaos saat ia melindungi Yuki beberapa waktu lalu. Dan luka itu masih belum sembuh benar.

"Apa maksudnya ini Zero? Jadi… Benar kalau kau serigala itu?" tanya Yuki. Kini Zero benar-benar terdiam kaku karena tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yuki, mengelak pun sepertinya tak bisa karena itu memang bukti nyata dan Yuki benar-benar melihat saat ia terkena sabetan yang dalam itu dalam wujud… serigala.

**~XXX~**

* * *

Kaname terduduk kaku di singgasananya. Ia langsung menghancurkan bidak-bidak catur yang kini ada di depannya dengan sekali tatap. Kelihatannya sang pangeran sedang marah. Ichijou yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menutup pintu ruang kerja Kaname. Ia tahu, sekarang Kaname tidak bisa diganggu, dan siapa pun yang menganggu pasti tak akan selamat.

Ichijou mengamati sekeliling. Para vampire sedang melakukan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Seperti biasa, Rima dan Shiki selalu mojok berdua sambil mengunyah permen kesukaan mereka. Ruka sedang cemas. Ia tahu kalau kondisi Kaname sedang buruk, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya bisa menatap Ichijou penuh pertanyaan. Namun Ichijou hanya bisa menggeleng yang artinya Kaname memang tak bisa diganggu sekarang ini.

Kain sedang sibuk dengan sebuah buku. Sedangkan Aidou, ia tak berada di tempat itu.

Rupanya pemuda yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Idol-senpai' itu sedang terduduk di kamarnya. Ia melakukan hal yang di luar kebiasaannya, sepertinya ia sedang berpikir. Aidou menopangkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam. Bukan tidak biasa, tapi ia jarang menggunakan kekuatannya itu di saat waktu santai seperti ini. Kalau Aidou sudah melakukan itu berarti ada hal serius yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Aidou membuka matanya. "Sepertinya ini benar… Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?" desisnya frustasi. Ia telah mengetahui sebuah rahasia besar. Namun, Aidou tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ya, ia hanya bisa menunggu tindakan selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan oleh Kaname. Karena jujur saja, ini semua memang telah Kaname atur sebelumnya.

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Sebentar lagi semua akan terungkap... :DTunggu VK edisi selanjutnya yah... maaf banget updatenya lama T_T *deep bow**

**Please... RnR yah biar aku semangat nglanjutinnya ^^Mau kasih masukan, ide, kritik dan saran boleh... saya terima dengan tangan terbuka :D satu coment darimu, semangat bagiku. Arigatou ^^**


End file.
